Bleeding Love (Kolena)
by bubsxox
Summary: Two years after leaving her hometown and her lover without her humanity, they reunite forcefully in New Orleans,two years later Elena must now team up with her old lover/his family and her new family as they go against the witches. Who will win the good… or the evil?
1. Chapter 1

Bleeding love (Kolena)

Summary: Two years after leaving her hometown and her lover without her humanity, they reunite forcefully in New Orleans.

Two years later Elena must now team up with her old lover/his family and her new family as they go against the witches. Who will win the good… or the evil?

VERY confusing, but in chapter one it will show everything between the two years and what happened in Mystic Falls. This will be –well I'm trying- following the plot of The Originals and a bit of The Vampire Diaries.

P.S Elena's past will be VERY different and the Salvatore's will be like brothers not lovers.

Main Characters: Elena Gilbert, Kol Mikealson, Klaus Mikealson, Rebekah Mikealson,Elijah Mikealson, Marcel Gerald, Davina Claire and more...

This is my first fanfiction on I have some on wattpad on Divergent and TVD

I live in England so i'm sorry if i get a few things wrong.

* * *

Chapter one:

(A/N this chapter has to do with what happened in Mystic Falls, there is a video - watch?v=r65UrHg20A8&index=2&list=PLnvnDWzYK-dnyGC1VZcVwhqRA3jzY1Fvw or just go on YouTube and write kolena bleeding love.-, it kind of inspired me but I will be changing the ending. Just saying if you don't like it I will understand. Also i tried to put kolena fluffy in this chapter but since this is only chapter 1 and I want you guys to understand it first so the first few will not be as fluffy)

Hope you enjoy

Shabz xoxo

* * *

Exactly two years ago, Elena Gilbert had to leave her hometown when she turned the switch off; she wanted to run away, to forget all the bad memories and along the way forget the man who held her heart, Kol Mikealson,

Everything was perfect for them, they loved each other and Elena got along with his family (Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah) they were like one big happy family, to Elena it felt like a dream, one beautiful dream, that was until reality set in and Elena realised that a few people in her life didn't like the originals … at all.

"ELENA ARE YOU CRAZY"

Yep that was the voice of Damon Salvatore shouting at poor Elena when he witnessed the lovely dovely-ness of Kol and Elena just outside the grill, so he did what any normal over protective brother would do, he flashed in-between them both and took her hand and flashed back to the boarding house, then immediately started to shout at her, yay!

(Hours later of arguing with basically everyone but Jeremy -because he's in Denver- and then she had a choice of the Mystic Fall gang or the Originals and since she makes really bad decisions, she picked the Mystic Fall gang, so she went to Kol and broke up with him despite he's cries, then she flashed back to her house and started to cry)

Two weeks later

Two weeks of crying, eating ice cream, watching the notebook for the zillionth time, avoiding literally everyone and remembering all the good moments she and Kol had-like their first kiss on their date, she finally got out her bedroom and the moment she opened her door she got hit with a pillow –huh? I thought it was going to be a ray of sunshine but guess not- she looked up and saw Caroline with her hands on her hips smirking.

"Caroline?! What the hell?"

"FINALLY! You got up and no offense but you look like Godzilla"

"What do you want Caroline?" Elena replied in an irritated voice

"It's almost 6PM let's go to the grill, we got a surprise for you" she said in a chirpy Caroline voice

"Okay sure" she replied

"Now come on it will be fun-wait did you just say okay?" she asked in a shocked voice. Elena nods

"Yes, I want to go to the grill, SO I CAN GET DRUNK"

"Whatever lets go? WAIT first go change" Caroline shouted

"Ugh fine" Elena flashed on black skinny jeans with a red tank top and her signature leather jacket and black hi-top trainers, since she was to lazy she left her hair as it was which was naturally wavy, she put minimised make up-I mean no point,she doesn't want to impress the boys- grabbed her bad and left with Caroline.

When they get to the grill

When the girls open the door the first thing Elena saw was Damon smirking and it wasn't the usual annoying smirk, it was the genuine happy smirk.

"Happy Birthday baby girl" he said

"What Damon are you drunk?" she said with her arms folded

He gives Elena a 'are you serious' face

"Really?"

"What? Its not my birthday its on the 18th today is the 18th-ohhhhh awe thanks Damon" Elena said giving Damon a hug.

After all the 'happy birthday' wishes

"PRESENT TIME" Caroline squealed

"CAROLINE! Some of us have vampire hearing," Elena said rubbing her sensitive ears.

"Sorry" Caroline muttered "Anyway presents"

Bonnie-A Gold Charm Bracelet

Matt-Top of FormPersonalised Butterfly Trinket Box

Caroline-TONS AND TONS of clothes and makeup

"Now me and Stef got you the same present and it was too big and fat to pack up so"

The brothers both got up and quickly jogged towards the door, bringing out …

"Jeremy?" Elena said shocked slowly standing up

"I'm too fat?" He says looking at Damon with a pissed off face, which then Damon gives an innocent face

"Hey 'Lena miss me?" he says with he's arms open

"OF COURSE "she squeals, jumping in he's arms

"'LENA!" Caroline mocks.

"Funny but I have reasons, I mean I haven't seen him in months, oh and you were yelling about clothes" she reasoned which made Caroline nod.

Elena was still hugging Jeremy when she heard the door open and some VERY familiar voices, which made her stiff.

"Kol I know you miss her so do we but you need to get out the house" a feminine voice

"Bekah, I just-just I don't even know anymore" a voice that she learned to love.

"Lena you okay?" Jeremy whispers so quietly that the others couldn't hear

"Yeah can we just go out for a bit, you know for some fresh air?" she whispers back

"Sure, let me just tell the others then you can tell me about the boy" leaving Elena shocked

Once she regains herself, she flashes out not wanting her to be caught by the Mikealson's

After a few seconds Jeremy comes out of the grill and the both of them start to walk towards the town square, after sitting on the bench Jeremy turns to his sister and asks

"So who's the boy?"

"Still cant hide anything from you can I?" she states while he nods

"Well you know the Mikealson?" she asked which he replied by nodding "I fell in love with the youngest one Kol and before you say anything, no i'm not compelled and i know he loves me, plus me and his family get along great" she says quickly

"Don't worry lena, i trust you and i don't judge, you taught me that, now continue"

"it was about two weeks ago"

* * *

Flashback- Two weeks ago- Elena's Voiceover/POV

It was around 4 pm i was packing the present i got for Kol since it was our anniversary, that was when i got a text from Kol

 **Bold** for Elena/ _italic_ for Kol

 _"Good Evening Miss Gilbert"_

 _ **"Good Evening Mr Mikealson"**_

 _"Miss Gilbert I was wondering that since today was our one year anniversary, would you like to come on a date with me please?"_

 **"Mr Mikealson i would be honoured to go on a date with you"**

 _"Great i'll pick you up at 8 PM, dress code is causal, love"_

 **"Prefect i'll see you then Mr hot-shot"**

 _"ahaha love you, see you then sweetheart bye"_

 **"i love you too my love bye"**

Okay so i have about 4 hours to get ready and its a causal dressing i pick an outfit ( pin/361273201336232380/) then went to my bathroom and filled the tub up with warm water and my favourite -lavender bubble bath- i was in the bath thinking about the first time i met Kol at the Mikealson ball

-little flashback in the flashback-

i enter the Mikealson mansion after talking to the Bekah about meeting the rest of her family (Rebekah doesn't know i already know Esther) and the first thing i see is a grand staircase and just below it Damon with mayor lockwood and a very attractive man with short brown hair, a women walks towards me asking for my coat and purse which i give, i see the attractive no-name looking at me head to bottom smirking, -oh its that type of guy, lets see how he turns out- i wink at him smirking myself when i see Stefan walking towards me.

"Hey Stef"

"Hey Lena you look beautiful" he replies kissing my cheek

"Hey Sis, lookin gorgeous like always" Damon says talking my hand placing a kiss on it

"Hey Damon and as i was saying you both clean up good, both of you look handsome"

"Thanks" they say in unison

"Well then youngsters shall we?" Damon says while both Stefan and Damon offer their arms

"Well brothers, get ready to have a time of your life" i say taking both their arms, we talk for a while, have a few dances, i was talking to Elijah when the hot-shot no-name came up.

"Elijah, dear brother would you kindly introduce the beautiful women next to you?" he asks

"Ahh Miss Gilbert this is the youngest Mikealson boy Kol, Kol this is Elena Gilbert" he introduces

"Well Miss Gilbert would you like a dance" I turn my head to Elijah as if i was asking for permission but i didn't see him

"Sure" and throughout the night he flirted and joked around, when he tried to kiss me

"Kol i don't just meet people and kiss them, you first have to take me out on a date" i say walking away smirking

Before i was out the door i heard him say 'as you wish'

-little flashback over-

i've been in the shower for a while so them i rinse off and put on my clothes by then its 7:46 pm i quickly put on makeup just natural look, as i reach the last step the door bell rang.

"Right on time Mr Mikealson" i say smiling while opening the door.

"Well i don't want to be late for my love now do i?" he replies smirking

"Hmm good choice"

"By the way sweetheart you look beautiful like always"

"And you Mr Mikealson are just too sweet and you look as handsome as always"

"Shall we my darling?" offering his arm

"we shall" i reply

He took my to a gazebo that was roofless, there was a blanket in the middle and he said we would lay down to watch the stars for a while but then it started to rain and we got soaked

"Oh My Gosh!" i squeal as when Kol picks me up and spins me around, he slowly puts me down and look straight into my eyes and says

"love, have i ever told that you that you have the most beautiful eyes i have ever seen" i blush and look down

"hey don't hide it" he says as he puts his finger under my chin making me look at his beautiful face, we leans towards each other and have a delicate yet passionate kiss, when we break apart, Kol says

"c'mom love lets go to the grill for some food" i give him a look

"you know what i mean sweetheart"

"Okay let's go"

*once they reach the grill*

when we got out the car Kol put his arms around my waist and me around his neck giving him a kiss on he's nose

that's when Damon flashed in front of me blah, blah, blah

Okay break-up scene oh gosh

i knock on the mikealson mansion door with tears running down my face, my head bowed down ashamed because i actually agreed to this but then again i owe my whole life to them.

Someone opens the door but i keeps my head down because i don't want them to see me like this.

"Elena?" it's Klaus, who's like my brother and i have to break them all, i just have to, for them not to come after me, i'm sorry brother.

"ni-Klaus i have to see Kol" i could see his confused face when i called him Klaus i usually call him Nik.

"He's in his room" he replies in a confused voice

when i get to his room i enter he's room without knocking and see him laying down so peacefully and i'm here to destroy it.

"Kol" i say in an emotionless voice

"i know what you want to say, so just hurry up and say it, then leave" He say in a broken voice, sitting up with tears in he's eyes.

"Kol-no Elena i thought we were stronger than this, why, why now, why this" he says interrupting me with tears running down he's face.

"Kol i owe them my whole life"

"No you don't your just too scared to admit what you want" he says and flashes towards me pinning me against his body and the door "which is me"

"Kol please don't make this harder than it is" i plea

"FINE I'LL JUST DO IT WE'RE OVER" he shouts, then in a softer voice he says "please just leave me alone" i nod while tears run down my face rapidly and flash down to the front door where Elijah,Rebekah and Klaus where with tears in their eyes.

"Elena" Klaus tries to talk but i put my hand up and through my tears i say "just tell him i do love him but ... family above all, i'm sorry" that was the last i heard of them, they tried calling me but i was a mess.

* * *

"Wow 'Lena I got to admit you make really bad decisions " Jeremy suddenly says laughing, i guess trying to lighten up my mood which worked.

"You know what your right" Elena says joining in the laughter.

"Hey now there's that smile, never stop smiling because I actually missed it 'Lena " Jeremy said smiling at his older sister.

Elena knew she could always count on her brother to make her smile once again.

"I love you Jer" she says hugging her brother

"I love you too 'lena and oddly i missed you"

"Hey! "-i say smacking his arm"- " i miss you too little brother" hugging him once again

They talk for another hour about Denver and then some old memorises before they head back home.

Like it? review it

Don't like it? sowy


	2. Chapter 2-Broken

Chapter 2

A/N I have started to put the story in a transcript, sorry for it like this, but next chapter will improve and slowly hopefully it would be in a straight-forward way.

Hope you enjoy!

Shabz xoxo

* * *

Three weeks later

(During this time Kol and Elena had awkward encounters, Jeremy does not mind them too but still, this is a time lapse to when Jeremy died and they brought him back home, and finally Kol was never killed P.S they still love each other)

 **SILAS' TOMB**

When Elena got to the cave, she found her little brother, her only family dead on the floor, lifeless, blood running down from his nose to his neck, a bone sticking out his neck indicating it was snapped, Elena ran the fastest she had ever ran not concentrating on the blood that was dripping on the ground but the fact that her brother was on the ground…not breathing.

Elena: Jeremy! Oh, no. No. No. Oh, god, no. Oh god... [She checks his hand; the Gilbert ring is still on his finger] It's fine. It's fine. It's fine. You're gonna be okay. The ring will bring you back. It's okay. It's okay. You're gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay, Jeremy. You're gonna be fine.

 **GILBERT HOUSE**

Caroline as usual was worried about her dear friend, pacing around when the door opens and Elena walks in, Stefan behind her carrying Jeremy's body.

Caroline: Hey, you're home. I was getting worried- [She sees Stefan carrying Jeremy, his body wrapped in a blanket] about you guys.

Stefan shakes his head a little at Caroline, meaning that her best friends brother, the one she grew up with, the one that was like a little brother…died.

Elena: Come on. Let's get him upstairs.

Stefan follows Elena while Caroline stands immobile, shocked. Upstairs, Stefan lays Jeremy on his bed. Elena sits down beside him and holds his hand.

Stefan: Can I get you anything?

Elena: No. I'm fine. I'm just gonna sit here and wait with him until he wakes up. Let me know if you hear anything about Bonnie, okay?

Stefan: Yeah, sure.

[Elena spreads a blanket over Jeremy and resumes holding his hands on top of his chest. Stefan leaves the room.]

1 Hour later

Elena was still sitting with Jeremy, smoothing her hand over his face and holding his hands. Downstairs in the kitchen, Caroline was talking to Stefan.

Caroline: How long has she been like that?

Stefan: Ever since we found his body. She hasn't said anything except that she's waiting for him to wake up.

Caroline: But he's not going to wake up. She knows that, right?

Stefan holds a finger up to his lips to silence her. He walks over to the sink and runs the tap, using the noise to cover their conversation.

Stefan: Look. Deep down, I think she has to, but we're talking about Elena here. She feels grief more powerfully than anyone else. I think her denial is the one thing protecting her from letting it all in.

Caroline: But she can't stay like that forever.

Stefan: I know, but I don't want to be the one to break her out of it, not until we know that Bonnie is safe, not until we get Damon over here to -

Caroline: so we can get her to understand?

Stefan nods but then Elena joins them in the kitchen.

Elena: I'm not in denial. [Stefan turns off the tap.] I know that he was supernatural, but did you see? His tattoo is gone. The tattoo had the spell that opened Silas' chamber. Maybe it being gone means that he's fulfilled his supernatural destiny. Maybe he's back to normal. It's possible, right?

Caroline: Elena-

Elena: It's possible, Caroline. There's a chance. It may be miniscule, but it's hope and I'm gonna hold on to that hope with everything that I've got because there's no way that m- [she pauses] There's absolutely no way that my brother is dead. [She nods and shakes her head a bit] I'm not in denial.

[She turns and leaves the kitchen. A little while later, Caroline is on the front porch, talking on her cell phone.]

Caroline: Hey. Something happened, something bad and I need to talk to you, Tyler. So please call me. [She hangs up]

Stefan: Do you know where he is?

Caroline: No I'm just getting worried about him

[Pauses]

Caroline: I just can't believe after all that, the cure is just gone.

Stefan: Yeah. I mean, talk about denial. In my head, I was thinking there was no way Elena was gonna stay a vampire forever... And now without any family.

Caroline: Well, we can't think about that right now. We need to make plans, lists. We need a funeral or a cover story, or a funeral and a cover story. I should go tell my mom. I guess she'll know what to do.

Stefan: We should get Matt over here.

Caroline: You're right. I will do that. I will call Matt, and then I will go tell my mom, and then I will make a list or a casserole or- I don't know- whatever people are supposed to do or make in these situations. [She pauses] What's that smell?

Stefan: It's his body. He's starting to decompose. Tell your mom to get Doctor Fell over here.

 **Inside**

[Elena is in her room removing her jacket when she sees her journal on her bed. She picks it up and walks over to Jeremy's room. She's looking at Jeremy lying on his bed when Meredith enters the room.]

Meredith: Elena?

Elena: Meredith? What are you doing here?

Meredith: I came to check on your brother. May I?

Elena: [nodding] Yeah. Um... You're not gonna find any vitals. It's the same thing that Ric used to go through. He'd just be dead until then he wasn't. Once, I remember he was gone for almost an entire day. Ric died, like, 4 times before he lost his mind and Jeremy has died a few times, too- 3, I think- so we're gonna have to- [she pauses when she hears Stefan enter the room] -so we'll have to keep an eye on him because I don't want him to go crazy just like Ric did.

Meredith: [approaching her] Elena... it looks like Jeremy died of extreme blood loss. His neck also appears to be broken. The lack of blood explains why there's no lividity, but his muscles have tightened past the point of rigor mortis.

Elena: No.

Meredith: If he's left unattended to, soon he'll start to bloat. Within a few hours, his skin will discolour, and-

Elena: No. He's- Stop, okay? Just stop. He's not dead.

Meredith: I need you to release the body to me. We'll get him to a funeral home and prepare him for a viewing where you and his friends can say goodbye to him.

Elena rushes at Meredith and slams her against the wall.

Elena: He's not dead, okay?

Stefan: [hurrying over to pull her off of Meredith] Elena, stop it.

Elena:Now you're all about science? WE LIVE IN A WORLD OF SUPERNATURAL MEREDITH! There is no science here. It's just magic. We need magic. We have to find Bonnie. Bonnie can fix this. Somebody just get me Bonnie!

Matt: [entering the room] Elena-

Elena stops struggling. Matt looks over at Jeremy on his bed, and Elena follows his gaze. His face starts to crumple.

Elena: No. No. No, Matt. It's fine. [Walking over to him] It's okay. It's okay. Bonnie will be here soon, and she'll fix everything, and it'll be all fine. Everything's gonna be fine. [Whispering and nodding to herself] It'll be fine. It'll be fine.

Later, Elena is sitting at the kitchen table when Matt brings over two mugs and sits down. Matt sets one down loudly and breaks Elena out of her reverie.

Elena: You're not dosing me again, are you?

Matt: Poison your best friend once, and suspicion follows you forever. [Elena smiles] Where are Bonnie and Damon?

Elena: We lost Bonnie on the island. Damon stayed back to try and find her.

Matt: That's funny. Doesn't he hate her?

Elena: He doesn't hate her. I think he actually kind of loves her. You're mean to the people that you care about.

Matt: That's some messed-up logic.

Elena: Damon logic.

Matt: [raising his mug in an impromptu toast] Damon logic. [They both take a sip of their drinks.] Listen. I want you to go somewhere with me.

Elena: I can't leave Jeremy.

Matt: Elena... There's nothing you can do right now, okay? Stefan can stay here with him. Come with me. [Elena still looks hesitant so Matt puts his hands over Elena's on the table.] Please. [His thumb strokes her hand while she thinks it over.]

 **Upstairs**

Meredith pulls the blanket over Jeremy's face and leaves the room. Stefan is on the staircase landing, adjusting pictures on a shelf on the wall, while Meredith adjusts the thermostat.

Meredith: I'm bumping the A/C. we're not going to be able to leave him in there for much longer.

Stefan: Yeah, I know. I've been alive for almost two centuries now. You'd think with the amount of people that I've seen die, it would hurt less each time. Never does.

Meredith: No. No, it never does. I see this every day. Sometimes I think that denial is the worst part for people like us, because we know the truth. We can see they're on a collision course with it, and all we can do is brace ourselves for impact.

 **MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL**

Elena: You brought me to the stoner pit?

Matt: I want you to see something.

He leads her over to the wall of the building, the lower half of which is concrete and covered in graffiti. Moving a desk out of the way, Matt reveals one graffito that says "Vicki".

Elena: Vicki.

Matt: Remember when Jer was so into my sister?

Elena: When our parents died. It was his rebel phase.

Matt: I found this after Vick died. It made me smile... and this.

He walks over to the other end of the wall, moves a board out of the way and reveals another graffito; this one says "J + V".

Elena: Jeremy and Vicki. Did he do that?

Matt: [nodding] After they found Vick's body, I remember thinking that things didn't feel over, you know, that there was no possible way that she could be gone forever. And then she wasn't. My point is, this town, this crazy-ass world we live in, sometimes not being willing to accept that someone is gone, is because maybe they're not... at least not completely.

Elena: Is that really what you believe?

Matt: [nodding] Yes.

Elena: If I compelled you to tell me the truth, is that what you would say?

Matt: I would tell you that it's okay to have hope... because sometimes that's all that keeps me going.

Elena: Thanks, Matt.

Their moment is interrupted by Elena's cell phone ringing. The shots alternate between Matt and Elena at the school and Stefan at the Gilbert house.

Elena: [answering] Stefan?

Stefan: Hey. Damon found Bonnie. The plane is they're waiting for them when they get off the island. They'll be home in a few hours.

Elena: Thank god. Is she okay?

Stefan: Yeah, he said she's fine. Listen, Elena. You might have been right. There might be something.

Elena: She knows what to do, doesn't she?

Stefan: Let's just see what she says when she gets home, okay?

Elena: Okay. We'll be home soon.

 **GILBERT HOUSE**

Caroline is in her car, talking on her phone. As she's talking she gets out and walks round to stand in front of the Gilbert house.

Caroline: Klaus I know it's weird but this isn't about me its Elena, [Explains situation]

She hangs up the phone after Klaus agreed to come meet Elena, just then Damon and Bonnie pulled up the driveway.

Caroline: Thank god. We were so, so worried.

Bonnie: I'm okay.

Damon: Could you get Stefan out here?

Caroline: They said that she knows what to do.

Damon: Seriously Caroline, I need to talk to my brother.

Caroline: What's wrong?

[Damon's eyes move slightly to gesture at Bonnie.]

 **Inside**

Bonnie: It's called an Expression triangle. I need to complete it for Silas.

Matt: What?

 **Outside the Gilbert's house**

Damon: She's out of her mind, Stefan. The nutty professor's got her totally brainwashed.

 **Inside**

Matt: Bonnie, you can't kill 12 people.

Bonnie: I know it sounds crazy, but it's the only way to get enough power.

Caroline: To do what?

 **THE ISLAND**

[Flashback]

Shane: When Silas was buried by the witch Qetsiyah, she left him with the cure and two choices- stay immortal and rot or take the cure and eventually die in there of old age.

Bonnie: He's been trapped in there for 2,000 years. At some point wouldn't death by old age have been... better?

Shane: No because, you see, Qetsiyah had already one-upped him. She knew that he wanted to die so that he could find peace, be reunited with his one true love. So she created the Other Side as a purgatory for all supernatural beings, ensuring that if he died, he'd end up there forever. That's where you come in.

Bonnie: Why me?

Shane: Because you, as Qetsiyah's descendant, can make the Other Side go away.

Bonnie: How?

 **GILBERT HOUSE**

 **Now**

Damon: I mean, the whole flight back home, all she could talk about was how she's the one that can drop the veil between this side and the Other Side.

Stefan: Drop the veil? What does that even mean?

Damon: What it means is, the myth about Silas being able to raise the dead is not just one, or some. It's every supernatural being over there.

 **Inside**

Bonnie: Once the veil is dropped, the Other Side doesn't exist anymore. There's nothing separating us. We're all just one.

[ **Outside** ]

Damon: Three massacres, three hot spots, and the witch spell of the century, and every supernatural being over there is back with a vengeance.

The Originals flash beside Damon and Stefan.

Klaus: Listen we are not leaving, this is for Elena and we don't care what you guys say.

Stefan: you guys can come in [Ignoring Damon's glare] just be careful what you say about Jeremy she's in denial waiting for her brother to wake up.

The Originals who are shocked, nod walking inside

 **GILBERT HOUSE**

 **Inside**

Caroline: Bonnie, you are talking like a crazy person. You are not killing 12 people, and you sure as hell can't invite every monster that has ever died back into this world.

Matt: Caroline, I think she knows that.

Elena stares straight ahead ignoring everything around her as the others continue to argue

Bonnie: I can do it. I have the power. We can bring everyone back- Jeremy, Alaric, Vicki.

Their voices start to fade as Elena thinks harder

Caroline: Bonnie, stop it. You can't just say these things.

Bonnie: It's gonna be fine...

The phone rings, breaking Elena out of her reverie and ending the conversation.

Elena: I'll get it.

Matt: Elena, I'll get it-

Elena: I said I'd get it. [She gets up and answers the phone as Damon, Stefan and the originals come back inside.] Hello?

April: [voiceover] Elena? It's April... Young. Um, I was looking for Jeremy; his cell phone keeps going straight to voicemail.

Elena: Jeremy can't come to the phone right now. He's not- [pauses] I'm sorry. He's dead.

She hangs up and walks out of the room, while the others look at each other. Upstairs, Elena slowly enters Jeremy's room, where the body of her younger brother lay under a blanket. She approaches the bed, and reaches to lift the blanket from over his face with a trembling hand. Upon seeing his face, she backs away, breathing heavily.

Damon: [from the doorway] Elena...

Elena: He's dead. He's dead. Damon, he's dead, and he's been dead this entire time, and I- Oh, my god. I can smell him. How long has he smelled like that?

Damon: Hey, talk to me. I can help you.

Elena: How? How are you gonna help me? How? Okay. Okay. We- we have to- we have to take care of his body. Bring him downstairs.

Damon: We shouldn't-

Elena: Just carry him down, please. She hurries down the stairs.] Where's Bonnie?

Stefan: We told Matt to take her home. We thought it'd be best.

Elena: Okay. I guess we're going to have to do this the old-fashioned way.

Caroline: Do what?

Elena: [to Damon, who has arrived downstairs] Put his body on the couch. [She goes into the kitchen and starts opening and closing cabinets.]

Caroline: Elena? Elena, you need help finding something?

Elena: [taking a bottle of lighter fluid out of a cabinet and squirting it over the counter] Got it.

[Caroline and the originals stand in astonishment.]

Stefan: What are you doing?

Elena: [continuing to squirt the fluid everywhere] We need a cover story, right? You think I didn't hear you guys talking earlier? Well, what are we going to say- animal attack, 'tumbled down the stairs'? No. We burn the house down with him inside of it. [She's made it to the living room and squirts the couch.]

Rebekah: [raising her voice] Elena, stop it.

Elena: Why? Because you want me to not be in denial? You want me to face the truth? This is the truth, Rebekah. I don't want to live here anymore. I don't want these sketches. [Sprays them with lighter fluid and kicks something] I don't want this Xbox. [Throws down the empty bottle and reaches into a cabinet] Not gonna need this bourbon anymore. Alaric's not here to drink it, I mean, unless you guys are willing to bring back every supernatural creature on the Other Side to get him back. [Turning to Damon] Would you? I know you want your drinking buddy back. [Walking toward him] Would you, Damon? Because I wouldn't. [Walks over to Jeremy's body and splashes bourbon over him] I don't know, I mean, does that make me a bad person? I- I have no idea. [She pulls the Gilbert ring off of Jeremy's finger and tosses it to Damon] He's not going to need that anymore.

Caroline: [shouting] Elena, stop it. You're scaring me!

Elena: [taking down a picture frame from the fireplace mantle] What else are we supposed to do with the body, Caroline? I mean, there's no- there's no room in the Gilbert family plot. [Throws the frame down on the floor and the glass cracks] Jenna and- and John took the last spots. [She throws the empty bottle of bourbon against the wall and it shatters, then grabs a match from the mantle and lights it.]

Elijah: No, no, Elena. Stop.

Elena: [shouting] There's nothing here for me anymore, Elijah. Every inch of this house is filled with memories of the people that I love that have died- my mom, my dad, Jeremy, and Jenna and Alaric, John, even John. I mean, they're all dead. Everyone is dead. So what am I supposed to- I mean, how am I gonna- I can't even- There's nothing left for me- aah!

The flame had burned down on the match and started to burn Elena's hand. She drops the match but Damon vamp-speeds over to catch it before it can ignite on the lighter fluid everywhere. Elena sobs and starts to crumble.

Damon: Elena, I need you to calm down.

Elena: No, no, no, I can't. I can't. I can't. I- [She falls to her knees, immeasurable pain and grief distorting her face. She grabs at her head.] No. It hurts. It hurts. Just make it stop. Please make it stop. It hurts.

Stefan: Damon... Help her.

Damon crouches down next to her and pulls her to him.

Elena: I- I-

Damon: I can help you. I want you to let me help you. I can help you.

Elena: How?

Damon: Turn it off?

Stefan: What? No, no.

Damon holds up a hand to stop him from intervening.

Damon: Just turn it off, and everything will go away. That's what you have to do. Just turn it off to make the pain go away.

They watch as Elena's tear-stained face turns utterly expressionless and still. The light leaves her eyes, as though something inside her has died.

 **ON A STREET SOMEWHERE**

After dropping Bonnie off, Matt pulls over in his truck and puts it in park. He breaks down crying, sobbing brokenly and resting his head against the steering wheel, mourning for his childhood best friend.

 **GILBERT HOUSE**

Klaus: It was a mistake.

Damon: It wasn't, and you know it. This is the only way she's going to survive. We'll help her, keep an eye on her. When she's ready, she'll turn it back on or one of you guys can compel her to.

Rebekah: Her humanity, Damon that was all she had left.

Damon: Humanity means nothing when you don't have anyone to care about, Rebekah. She lost her brother. The last person of her family, gone.

Stefan: Listen, guys. I know that between us we've been through some... bad spots lately, especially when it comes to her.

Kol: Yeah. Well... guess none of that matters anymore.

Stefan: Well we-well- I just, um... I want you guys to know that, um- [He meets Kol's eyes.]

Kol: I know, Stefan. [He puts his hand on Stefan's shoulder and nods.]

Inside, Elena still expressionless, she crosses the living room to grab and light another match as the others come back inside.

Damon: Elena, don't do this. We can find another cover story.

Elena: [shaking her head] This is the best one. No one will ask questions.

Kol: Look, if you burn down the house, it'll be gone. What if one day when this is all over, you want to come home again?

[Elena watches the flame, then looks up at Kol.]

Elena: I won't.

She tips the match out of her fingers and the floor immediately ignites. The seven of them walk out of the house together, Elena leading. She, Rebekah, Stefan and Damon turn to their left and continue down the street while Kol, Klaus and Elijah pauses and looks back at the house before following after them. Inside, Jeremy's body is engulfed in flames, along with his sketching's, Elena's converse sneakers, and her journal.

Deep inside Kol, he could feel a part of him died when Elena turned it off and unknowingly Elena felt the same thing.


	3. Chapter 3- Meeting

**Chapter 3**

Elena had turned her humanity back on when Klaus snapped Matt's neck and then the day after she fled town ashamed of her actions, she never wanted to show her face ever again in the tragic place she once called home, and so far she was doing well.

 **10 months after she left Mystic Falls-** **Elena's POV**

It's been 3 months since I moved with my old friend Marcel; he lives in New Orleans, in the French quarter, I've been he's friend for hundreds of years now, he was always like a brother or even a father to me, I explained my situation to him excluding the names because I know the history between him and the originals, the relationship between original hybrid, Klaus and vampire, Marcel.

The bond between them is described as a full brotherly relationship. Klaus took Marcel in after seeing a man beating him and seeing how Marcel fought back. Ever since then, Klaus has raised Marcel as his own son.

If I tell Marcel that I'm running from the originals, he would probably tell me to go back because you cant run away from your problems but that's the thing I want to run away, I'm a coward there, I admit it, I ran away from Mystic Falls because I couldn't face Kol or the others, not after what I had done, I nearly destroyed half the town, nearly killed half the town people, and the worst thing was, I nearly killed my best friends, so how could I just act like that never happen and return back to 'happy' Elena, I still remember…

 **Flashback- the night she left**

I flashed back to the boarding house, in my room- I've been staying there ever since I burned my house down which I am now starting to regret that decision now-and quickly get a suitcase that had been laying on top of the wardrobe for a while now and started to throw all my clothes in to it, which took only a few minutes-thank god for vampire speed-and the only thing I left was a little piece of paper saying ' I'm sorry' after that I went to Atlanta for the first 7 months then went to New Orleans and met Marcel once again.

 **(A/N: I will be writing the speeches in different and specific way, because I find it more organised-don't ask-so if you get confused, sorry but you can just PM)**

 **8 Months later-At a bar- Elena, Marcel and Diego.**

Marcel: So 'Lena how's D doin?

Elena: She's coping; I think she's still in shock

Diego: [Scoffs] It's been months since you saved her, how long does she need?

Elena: [Glares, raises her voice] why don't you try being sacrificed by the people you thought was your family and witness your friends getting killed right in front of you!

Marcel: [Rolls his eyes at them] Guys not right now, 'Lena have persuaded her to go along with our plan?

Elena: [Nods] yeah, it took a while, but not only she agreed to make the daylight rings, she said that she could also help with that rule, the one where witches aren't aloud to use magic, she said she could sense it, so she would call me and we 'take care' of it.

Marcel: [Smirking] damn girl you work fast.

Elena: [Smirks back] What can I say? It's a gift. [Says while checking her nails]

Diego: [Shakes his head] can we get some drinks now?

[Marcel and Elena laugh while nodding]

 **1 and a half-year later Elena's POV**

NEW ORLEANS - A BAR

Elena: [Grabbing Marcel's arm before he gets on stage, he turns to her] Listen I'm gonna quickly check on D, before 'show time' okay?

Marcel **:** [pouts] Your gonna miss my acts. [Elena gives a look. He rolls his eyes] Fine, but take a daylight walker with you [Elena rolls her eyes but nods] Bye

Elena: I'll text ya, bye

Elena walks towards the door, with the daywalker following her like a lost puppy.

~5 minutes later~

Klaus and Kol enter a bar where Marcel is performing karaoke on stage. Marcel finishes the song.

Marcel: [into the microphone] Thank you.

Marcel jumps down from the stage to applause and joins a few companions, who hand him a drink.

Marcel's friend: You killed it, man.

Sensing Klaus and Kol, Marcel pauses before looking over at them. Marcel's companions notice the sudden tension.

Marcel: Klaus, Kol.

Klaus: Marcel. [Kol says nothing]

Marcel: Must be a hundred years since that nasty business with your papa.

Klaus: Has it been that long?

Klaus and Marcel start to approach one another slowly, while Kol stays back, smirking

Marcel: The way I recall it, he ran you outta town. Left a trail of dead vampires in his wake.

Klaus: And yet how fortunate you managed to survive. My father, I'm afraid, I recently incinerated to dust.

Klaus' aggressive tone alerts Marcel's companions to stand and ready themselves for a confrontation. It turns out there are much more than just a few of them, as half the restaurant gets on its feet.

Marcel: Well, if I'd known you were coming back in town, if I had a heads-up-

Klaus: What, Marcel? What would you have done?

Klaus and Marcel are nose to nose, the tension thick. Marcel pauses before answering.

Marcel: I'd have thrown you a damn parade.

Marcel's face breaks into a wide grin and he laughs, which Klaus returns and they embrace like long-lost brothers. Marcel draws back and places his hands on either side of Klaus' neck.

Marcel: Niklaus Mikaelson. My mentor, my savior, my sire. Let's get you and your brother a drink.

In another room a few minutes later, Marcel chuckles and joins Klaus and Kol at a small private table, though they are accompanied by a few of Marcel's companions. Marcel pours drinks for Klaus, Kol and himself.

Marcel: It is good to see you.

Klaus: It's good to be home. Although please tell me the current state of Bourbon Street is not your doing.

Marcel chuckles.

Marcel: Something's must draw in the out-of-towners; otherwise we'd all go hungry.

Kol peers at one of the guys flanking the doorway of the room.

Kol: I see your friends are daywalkers.

Marcel: Yeah, yeah, I shared the secret of your daylight ring with a few buddies. Just the inner circle, though- the family.

Kol: Tell me: how did you find a witch willing to make daylight rings?

Marcel: I got the witches around here wrapped around my finger.

Klaus and Kol chuckle.

Klaus: Is that so? I'm looking for a witch by the name of Jane-Anne Deveraux. Has some business with me.

Marcel gets a text message from Elena saying 'Showtime, I'll meet you there, might be a little late.

Marcel: You're looking for Jane-Anne? You probably oughta come with me. [ **He stands and laughs.]** Ha-ha, showtime!

 **NEW ORLEANS - THE FRENCH QUARTER**

Out on a street at night, a crowd of people begins to form; vampires walk along rooftops and jump on cars, setting off alarms. A large group follows Marcel, Kol and Klaus.

Marcel: Oh, how's your family?

Klaus: Over dramatic like always.

Marcel: Ah, forget 'em. If your blood relations let you down, you make your own, eh? You taught me that. And what's mine is both of yours, as always. Even my nightwalkers, the riff-raff.

Marcel indicates the vampires walking along and jumping from the rooftop, then grabs a branch off a tree they pass.

Kol: They're hardly subtle, are they?

Marcel: It's the Quarter. Ain't no such thing as subtle, baby.

Marcel whistles with his fingers and the crowd cheers. One vampire who turns out to be Elena brings forward Jane-Anne, whose wrists are bound with rope in front of her. She looks up and shockingly sees Kol and Klaus, but pretends that she doesn't know them and walks towards Marcel, smiling.

"Hey" she says ignoring the questioning looks coming from the two brothers….

 **Elena's POV ~after texting Marcel~**

I just left the church and thought it would get a little chilli so I went back to the French quarter and went to my room (I don't live here, but sometimes I stay the night) and took out a dark blue top with long sleeves, that was baggy enough for it to be one shoulder ~hopefully you know what I mean~ some black skinny jeans, with my favourite pair of wedges and my leather jacket (of course) I put my hair half up half down and keep the half that up in a bun, I think back the years, thinking about how much I change, emotionally (I built my walls up again) and physically (my dull brown hair, now has some blondish highlights) with that I flashed down stairs when I saw a vampire taking Jane-Anne.

"Hey, I got it" I say as I take Jane-Anne. I hear Marcel whistle which means its go time, I start to walk towards Marcel smirking when I see two people who I haven't seen in almost 3 years, but since Marcel was there, I acted as if I didn't see them…

 **Back to third person**

Marcel: Jane-Anne Deveraux! Give it up for Jane-Anne! Come on, let's hear it! Jane-Anne Deveraux, you have been accused of the practice of witchcraft beyond the bounds of the rules set forth, and enforced, by me. How do you plead? [He turns abruptly and walks over to Klaus and Kol] Was that convincing? I studied law back in the '50s.

 **[Elena scoffs while rolling her eyes]**

Elena: Seriously Jane, tick-tock. You know the drill. How do you plead? [Walking towards her, but not before snatching the branch from Marcel, who then smirks at her nodding a little.]

Jane-Anne: I didn't do anything.

 **[The crowd laughs quietly.]**

Marcel: [walks towards her, standing next to Elena] Mm, that's a lie. You know it, I know it, and you hate that I know it. It drives you witches crazy that I'm aware of your every move. That you can't do magic in this town without getting caught. So, why don't we just cut to the chase, huh? You tell me what magic you're brewing. I mean, tell me. I'll grant you leniency. Hey, I am, after all, a merciful man.

[Klaus, Kol and the crowd observe in utter silence. Jane-Anne scoffs, a disgusted look on her face.]

Jane-Anne: Rot in hell, monster.

[Shocked murmuring rumbles through the crowd. Marcel smiles and nods at Elena]

Elena: I'll tell you what. I'll give you one more chance...

[Elena starts to walk away. Suddenly, she swings the branch she's been holding so fast that it slices open Jane-Anne neck. She immediately begins to gag.]

Elena: Or not. [Starts to walk away from the crowd]

Jane-Anne falls to the ground and the crowd cheers. Klaus stares at her body, looking displeased. While Kol looks at Elena, shocked as she walks away. Klaus approaches Marcel and grab his shoulder to turn him round.

Klaus: What was that?

Marcel: Hey. Come walk with me. The witches aren't allowed to do magic here- she broke the rules.

Klaus: I told you I wanted to talk to her.

Marcel: Hey, I'm sorry. I got caught up in the show. Those witches, they think that they still have power in this town. I have to show them that they don't. I never waste an opportunity for a show of force, another lesson that I learned from you. And besides, anything that you could've gotten outta her, I can find out for you, and I will. I promise.

[Klaus considers him for a few moments.]

Klaus: Well, whatever it was, doesn't matter anymore, does it?

[He smiles, and Marcel smiles back.]

Marcel: Good, good. Then let's eat, 'cause all that spilled blood makes me hungry, ha-ha!

Kol: Wait! Who was that girl? [Making Marcel turn around with a serious look]

Marcel: that girl is my little sister, don't you go after her Mikealson, otherwise [he says in a serious tone, before laughing and continuing his journey]

Kol then turns to Klaus and says

Kol: That was Elena wasn't it?

Klaus: Yes I believe so, and I guess she is Marcel's little sister too.

After a pause of silence Klaus turns to Kol and says

Klaus: Brother perhaps you should take a rest, explore our old home once again, I'll call you if you're needed.

Kol: Yes, maybe just for tonight, I'll see you later Nik.

Klaus: see you later, brother.

When Kol leaves, Klaus (who's still shocked) walked towards a bar, where Sophie worked

A BAR IN NEW ORLEANS

[Sophie is chopping vegetables at the restaurant, clearly upset. She turns around and is startled to see Klaus standing there.]

Sophie: You're Klaus.

Klaus: I am. And you're upset. Sophie, isn't it? I assume this is because of what I just witnessed with your sister on the corner of Royal and St. Ann?

Sophie: Did you enjoy the show?

Klaus: It was a little melodramatic for my tastes. What did your sister want with me? Why did Marcel kill her?

[Sophie opens her mouth to speak but then notices a few men arriving at the bar.]

Sophie: I see you brought friends.

[Klaus turns and looks at the men, then back to Sophie.]

Klaus: They're not with me.

Sophie: They're with Marcel. That's all that matters. I know you built this town, but this is his town now. He killed my sister because she broke the rules. So I talk to you in front of them, I'm next.

[Sophie turns and leaves. Klaus approaches the men at the bar and sinks his grip into their shoulders.]

Klaus: Are you two gentlemen following me?

First man: Marcel said we're your guides.

Klaus: Oh, he did, did he? He did. Well then, let me be exceedingly clear about something: if either of you follow me again, you'll do so without the benefit of a spine.

[He tightens his grip until the bartender approaches them.]

Cami: Sorry for the wait. If you're here for the gumbo, I'm about to break your heart. We just ran out.

[Klaus releases the men and places a 100-dollar bill on the bar.]

Klaus: Your oldest Scotch for my two friends here, love.

[She takes the bill, smiles, and walks away. Klaus resumes his hold on the men.]

Klaus: If Marcel wants to know what I'm up to, he can ask me himself.

[Klaus lets go of them roughly and leaves as Sophie watches from the other side of the restaurant. She walks out the back alley exit, down a few stairs and stops at a small table covered with lit candles, her cheeks wet with tears. As she tends the candles, the door behind her suddenly swings shut with a bang and startles her. Wary, she remains still when a figure jumps and she swivels around, but still sees no one. She turns again to see the man who spoke to Klaus inside.]

Sophie: The doors work, you know.

[A voice behind her speaks - it's the other man from inside.]

Second man: You're doing magic?

Sophie: I'm praying to my dead sister. Go ahead, pay your respects.

[She turns back to the other guy, who vamp-speeds right in front of her.]

First man: Don't make this a thing, Sophie. The hybrid was looking for Jane-Anne- Marcel wants to know why.

Sophie: Oh, that sounds like witch business. I'd say ask her yourself, but I guess you can't, seeing as Marcel killed her.

[She turns back to the second man. The first man begins to attack her from behind, but suddenly disappears. She and the second man look up, then turn at the sound of something falling to the ground - a heart oozing blood. The second man looks angry but doesn't have time to do anything about it before their attacker has thrown him up against the brick building, where he is held by a long stake protruding from his chest. Elijah straightens his coat.]

Elijah: I'm Elijah. You heard of me?

Sophie: [nodding fervently, nervous] Yes.

Elijah: So, why don't you tell me what business your family has with my brother?


	4. Chapter 4-Fight, Bites and ugh Witches

Chapter 4-Fights, Biting, Witches and Daggers

 **At the cemetery**

Sophie and Elijah are at the cemetery. Sophie opens the squeaking gate and enters the cemetery. Elijah stops in front of the entry. Sophie turns around.

Sophie: This is sacred ground, which means vampires have to be invited in. But, since I'm desperate... Come on in.

Elijah is able to enter the cemetery now, he quickly texts Kol, to arrive at the cemetery.

Sophie: We can talk freely here.

Elijah: Then I suggest you start talking. What did your sister want with Niklaus?

Sophie: Isn't it obvious? We have a vampire problem, and we need help. Marcel and his friend Elena have an army backing them. The witches have been trying to fight back. We haven't had much luck, until my sister Jane-Anne met a girl, a werewolf passing through the quarter from a small town in Virginia. She had a special connection to your brother.

Elijah: What kind of connection?

Sophie: Apparently, they spent some time together. One thing led to another and now this special werewolf girl – she's pregnant. And the father of the child she's carrying is your brother Klaus.

Kol: That's impossible. [Trying to enter, but stopping at the entrance] mind if I come in [Sophie looks at Elijah for reassurance and he nods]

Sophie: You may come in and nothing is impossible, especially not when it comes to your brother. Think about it – they call him the hybrid, right? **(She raises her voice)** Bring her out!

Three witches come out, standing in formation around Hayley, the pregnant werewolf girl. Elijah and Kol watch her with interest, while Hayley seems a bit confused and really irritated.

Hayley: Who the hell are you?

Elijah: Give us a moment, please.

Kol: I'll go with witchy here, just to make sure she doesn't do any, ju-ju

 **Hayley and Elijah talking**

Elijah and Hayley are inside a burial vault, lit by numerous candles on the walls around them.

Elijah: So, have they been holding you here against your will?

Hayley: They lured me out to the bayou and grabbed me. And they did all these... weird witchy tests. Not that I understand how this could happen. I mean vampires are dead. They can't have children!

Elijah: Perhaps if you knew my brother's story, it might explain how this is possible. Here, if I may.

Elijah tries to lay his hand on Hayley's temple, but she recoils.

Hayley: What are you doing?

Elijah: Relax. If you open your mind to me, I can show you.

Hayley allows Elijah to touch her head. They close their eyes.

Elijah: In the beginning, our family was human... A thousand years ago, now.

 **(FLASHBACK)**

Rebekah: Come, Henrik. Our brothers are fighting again.

Elijah: Although our mother dabbled in the dark arts, we were actually just a family trying to survive in a time when it was quite difficult to do so. And, for better or worse, we were happy.

 **(PRESENT DAY)**

Elijah: That is, however, until one night, our youngest brother was killed by our village's greatest threat.

 **(FLASHBACK)**

Klaus comes home, carrying Henrik's body.

Klaus: Mother!

 **(PRESENT DAY)**

Elijah: Men that could transform themselves into wolves during the full moon. Our family was devastated, none more than Niklaus. Desperate to protect the rest of us, our father forced our mother to call upon her black magic in order to make us stronger.

 **(FLASHBACK)**

Mikael, their father, holds the bleeding arm of a human in front of Rebekah.

Mikael: Drink!

Rebekah drinks the blood.

 **(PRESENT DAY)**

Elijah: Thus, the first vampires were born. But with this speed, this strength, this immortality, came a terrible hunger. No one felt this hunger more than Niklaus.

 **(FLASHBACK)**

Klaus attacks a human, feeds, and the person dies.

Elijah: **(present-day voiceover)** When he killed for the first time, we knew what he truly was.

Klaus turn into a wolf. He screams, his bones cracking. Mikael and Elijah come running.

Elijah: Niklaus!

Klaus: What is happening to me?

Elijah wants to run to his brother, but he can't as his father holds him back.

Mikael: Don't!

Klaus: Father! It hurts!

Mikael: He's a beast, an abomination.

 **(PRESENT DAY)**

Elijah: He wasn't just a vampire.

Hayley: He was also a werewolf. That's how the werewolf curse works. It isn't activated until you take a life.

Elijah: Niklaus was the result of an indiscretion our mother had hidden from us all. An affair, with a werewolf like you.

 **(FLASHBACK)**

Esther, their mother, stands in front of a fire, casting a spell.

Elijah: **(present-day voiceover)** Enfuriated by this betrayal, my father forced our mother to cast a spell that would suppress Klaus's werewolf side, denying him any connection with his true self.

Mikael binds Klaus to a wooden cross.

Mikael: Elijah! Elijah, hold him down!

Klaus: Brother, please! Don't let them do this to me!

Mikael: Do it now, boy! Now!

Klaus: Help me!

 **(PRESENT DAY)**

Hayley: Your dad was a dick.

Elijah chuckles.

Hayley: I'm Hayley, by the way. You should probably know my name if you're gonna tell me your whole life story. I mean, I know yours. Your family is legendary. Your brother is a notorious psycho... who I slept with. Classic me.

Elijah: I cannot excuse his behaviour, but you must understand, when our father hunted him – hunted us – for centuries, every time we found a moment of happiness, we were forced to flee. Even here, in New Orleans, where we were happiest of all. Not long after Niklaus broke the spell, which prevented him from becoming a hybrid, he defeated our father. I thought this would make him happy. (He shakes his head) He was angrier than ever. I wonder if perhaps this baby might be a way for my brother to find happiness. A way to save him from himself.

Hayley: **[whispers so quietly that Elijah could almost not hear]** Just before Sophie comes back, I need to tell you something **(Elijah nods, indicating to continue)** I may have called a friend-well she's more like a mother, she took me in, she said that she'll be here in about an hour. **[He nods]**

Sophie and Kol enter the vault.

Sophie: I'm glad you feel that way, because we need your help.

Kol: What, precisely, is it that you want and what does it have to do with this young woman?

Sophie: We want to run Marcel and his vampires out of town. Klaus is the key. Everything Marcel knows about being a vampire, he learned from Klaus. Marcel trusts him, looks up to him, and he won't see the betrayal coming.

Elijah: Yes, well, as I'm sure you're aware, my brother Niklaus doesn't like to be told what to do and what about Elena.

Sophie: That's why I brought you here. Marcel drove the werewolves out of town decades ago. Do you really think he's going to welcome a hybrid baby to the neighbourhood? Convince Klaus to help us, and no one has to know about the newest member of the Original family, And Elena well doesn't worry about her.

Elijah: That sounds remarkably like blackmail.

Sophie: Like I said, I'm desperate.

Elijah: Well, then, I have my work cut out for me, don't I? **[Turns to Kol]** Brothers please stay her to keep an eye on both of them. **[He leaves after Kol nods his head]**

 **Elijah and Klaus**

Klaus stands on a balcony. Elijah appears.

Klaus: Evening, Elijah.

Elijah: Niklaus.

Klaus: What an entirely unwelcome surprise.

Elijah: And what an entirely unsurprising welcome. Come with me.

Klaus: I'm not going anywhere, not until I find out who is conspiring against me.

Elijah: I believe I just found that out for you.

 **Klaus learns about the baby**

Klaus and Elijah are back at the cemetery. Kol, some witches and Hayley are present.

Klaus: No. It's impossible.

Elijah: I said the same thing myself.

Klaus: This is a lie. You are all lying. Vampires cannot procreate.

Sophie: But werewolves can. Magic made you a vampire, but you were born a werewolf. You're the Original hybrid, the first of your kind. And this pregnancy is one of nature's loopholes.

Klaus: **(screaming, to Hayley)** You've been with someone else, admit it!

Hayley: Hey, I've spent days held captive in a freaking alligator bayou because they think that I'm carrying some magical miracle baby. Don't you think I would've fessed up if it weren't yours?

Sophie: My sister gave her life to perform the spell she needed to confirm this pregnancy. Because of Jane-Anne's sacrifice, we now control the lives of this girl and her baby. We can keep them save. Or we can kill them. If you don't help us take down Marcel, so help me, Hayley won't live long enough to see her first maternity dress.

Hayley: Wait, what?

Just then Hayley's saviour shouts out

Unknown: SOPHIE DEVERAUX, YOU BITCH SHOW YOURSELF!

They all run towards the gates, where Elena is shown, panting, fangs showing as well as her veins. When she starts to walk towards the door.

Sophie: You can't enter without an invitation [hesitantly holds her head up]

Elena chuckles quietly but not quietly enough, when the brothers look at her questioningly. She slowly takes a step over the gates.

Elena: Who says I need an invite **[smirking, until she sees she has an audience, ignoring the Mikealson's she flashes to Hayley and gives her a big bear hug]** Are you okay? Do I need to kill anyone again? Wait no that's not even a question **. [She says before flashing to Sophie, wrapping a hand over her neck]** You Sophie Deveraux have been giving me enough trouble to last a lifetime.

Sophie: **[In a strained voice]** Ple-ase sh-e n-eeds my he-lp

Elena scoffs

Elena: pu-lease who needs YOUR help in fact the only help that can include you is me killing you **[raising her voice at the end]**

Sophie: St-op, if y-ou hu-rt me yo-u'll hu-rt hay-ley

Elena loosens her hand when she hears a sound, she turns behind and sees Hayley on the floor as if someone was…chocking her, she quickly connects the dots and realizes…

Elena: YOU BITCH, YOU LINKED YOURSELF TO HAYLEY **[letting Sophie go, who collapses on the floor, and then flashes to Hayley, helping her up, apologizing]**

Hayley: Its okay, and to be honest I kinda deserved it

Elena: **[cautiously]** What did you do

Instead of answering, she puts Elena's hand on her stomach and watches as she realises what she means

Elena: Hayley please tell me that what you're telling me is not true

Hayley: I know, I'm so sorry I … disappointed you. **[Looking down]**

Elena: Hey I'm not disappointed, I'm just… shocked, listen your nearly 23, you're an adult now, I knew you would go through a phrase, just didn't know it would be like this, pregnant! Oh god, I'm gonna be a grandma! Whoa I am way too young to be a grandma I mean look at this face, **[pointing at her face]** how bout an aunt, **[Hayley nods while laughing]** anyway back track like 5 minutes ago what happened?

Sophie: I can decide if Hayley and the child can stay alive and healthy or they can both die, if Marcel is not killed….

Elena: What?!

Kol: Enough of this. If you want Marcel dead, he's dead. I'll do it myself.

Sophie: No. We can't, not yet. We have a clear plan that we need to follow, and there are rules.

Elijah looks at Klaus, awaiting his reaction.

Klaus: How dare you command me, threaten me, with what you wrongfully perceive to be my weaknesses. This is a pathetic deception. I won't hear any more lies.

Elijah: Niklaus... Listen.

Klaus can hear the heartbeat of the baby. He looks at Hayley, then at his brother and the witches.

Klaus: Kill her and the baby. What do I care?

He leaves.

Hayley: WHAT!

Elena: No one touches the girl. I'll fix this. Both of you take care of her or else I'll burn you both.

(They nod.)

 **Elena tries to convince Klaus**

Klaus is running through a street. Elena catches up with him.

Elena: Klaus.

Klaus: It's a trick, Elena.

Elena: No, Klaus. It's gift. It's your chance – it's your families' chance.

Klaus: To what?

Elena: To start over. Take back everything you've lost, everything that was taken from you. Niklaus, your own parents came to despise you. Your family was ruined – we were ruined. And since then, all that you have ever wanted – all that we have ever wanted was a family.

Klaus: I will not be manipulated.

Klaus turns away but Elena vamp-speeds over to block his way.

Elena: So they're manipulating you. So what? With them, Hayley and her child – your child – live.

Klaus: I'm gonna kill every last one of them.

He shoves Elena and turns away, but once again Elena vampire-speeds over and blocks him.

Elena: And then what? Then you return to Mystic Falls to resume your life as the hated one, as the evil hybrid? Is it so important to you that people quake with fear at the sound of your name?

Klaus: People quake with fear because I have the power to make them afraid. What will this child offer me? Will it guarantee me power?

Elena: Family is power, Niklaus. Love, loyalty – that's power. This is what you and your siblings swore to one another a thousand years ago; before life tore away what little humanity you had left, before ego, before anger, before paranoia created in this person before me someone I can barely even recognize. This is your family, the Original family, and you guys remain together, always and forever. I am asking you to stay here. I beg you, save this girl. Save your child.

Elena has placed a hand on Klaus' shoulder. Klaus brings his own hand to Elena's neck in a friendly gesture.

Klaus: **(whispering)** No.

Klaus walks away.

Back in the Mausoleum

The witches are in the mausoleum, talking.

Sophie: Marcel and his vampires are out of control. Something had to be done.

Agnes: And the solution is to bring in more vampires?

Sophie: These aren't just any vampires, Agnes. They're the Originals.

Agnes: What makes you think you can control the hybrid?

Elijah appears, leaning on the wall.

Elijah: You would dare threaten an Original?

Sophie: I have nothing to lose. You have until midnight to get Klaus to change his mind.

 **Hybrid against vampire**

Loud music plays. A courtyard party takes place. Vampires – including Marcel – are dancing and drinking. Klaus appears. Elijah, Kol and Elena stand above on a balcony, observing the scene.

Marcel: Hey, man, where'd you run off?

Marcel: Someone put you in a mood. What can I do?

Klaus: What you can do is you can tell me what this thing is that you have with the witches.

Marcel: We're back to that.

Klaus: Yeah, we're back to that.

Marcel: You know I owe you everything I got, but I'm afraid I have to draw the line on this one. This is my business. I control the witches in my town. Let's just leave it at that.

Klaus: Your town?

Marcel: Damn straight.

Klaus: That's funny, because when I left 100 years ago, you were just a pathetic little scrapper still trembling from the lashes of the whips of those who would keep you down, and now look at you – master of your domain, prince of the city. **(The music stops and the crowd watch them.)** I'd like to know how.

Marcel: Why? Jealous? Hey, man, I get it. Three hundred years ago, you helped build a backwater penal colony into something. You started it, but then you left. Actually, you ran from it. I saw it through. Look around. Vampires rule this city now. I got rid of the werewolves. I even found a way to shut down the witches. The blood never stops flowing and the party never ends. You wanna pass on through? You wanna stay a while? Great. What's mine is yours, but it is Elena's and mine. My home, my family, my rules.

Klaus: And if someone breaks those rules?

Marcel: They die. Mercy is for the weak. You taught me that, too. And I'm not the prince of the Quarter, friend. I'm the king! Show me some respect.

Klaus takes this all in for a few moments, then he vamp-speeds towards one of Marcel's men, bites him viciously in the neck, then drops him. Klaus speaks with blood dripping from his lips. Elena gasps wanting to flash down but a hand stops her, she looks up and see Kol's hand stopping her.

Klaus: Your friend will be dead by the weekend, which means I've broken one of your rules. And yet I cannot be killed. I am immortal. Who has the power now, friend?

Klaus faces off with Marcel, who says nothing. After a moment Klaus smiles around at the crowd then turns and leaves.

Elijah calls Rebekah

Elijah talks to Rebekah on the phone.

Elijah: He's willing to give up everything.

Rebekah: Come on, Elijah, does that really surprise you?

Elijah: I already see it. He's spiralling. He's lashing out in blind rage. You know, the last time I saw him like this it lasted 200 years.

Rebekah: Then leave him to his temper tantrum and come home with Kol. With any luck this misadventure will allow us a reprieve from all of his insanity.

Elijah: He was so close. When he heard the baby's heartbeat, I could see it in his eyes. He... he wanted... he could almost taste happiness. And now his temper has destroyed it. Even if I was to return him to sanity, he just lost Marcel's trust. So, I'm almost out of time to get the girl.

Rebekah: Get her? Have you lost her mind? Are we running an orphanage now?

Elijah: I also missed an important thing, Elena, dear sister is here and she's helping Marcel run the town, apparently she's like a little sister and she is like a mother to Hayley, you have to come not for me, or your niece or nephew but for Elena oh and I'm not letting anything happen to that baby.

 **Elijah speaks to Marcel**

Marcel talks on his cell phone.

Marcel: You find him, and then you call me. Don't worry. I know how to deal with Klaus.

Elijah appears.

Elijah: Is that so? Please elaborate.

Marcel: Elijah Mikealson.

Marcel's entourage of vampire bodyguards, seated around the restaurant, rise as one in readiness to protect.

Marcel: No. I got it. It's all good.

Elijah takes a seat opposite Marcel.

Elijah: It's time we had a little chat.

Marcel: Well if you're gonna talk, talk. I got things to do.

Elijah: Oh my, you have grown quite confident over the last century, haven't you?

Marcel: Me? I'd say it's you and your brother who got cocky, coming to my town like you own the place.

Elijah: Well, we did own the place once. We were all quite happy here as I recall. But we could never control those pesky witches of the French Quarter. How do you do it?

Marcel: Your brother asked me the same question. I gave him the same answer: It's my business. Everything in the Quarter is my business. Klaus comes into town all nice and friendly, then he starts looking down his nose at what I've down like it's some cheap knock-off of one of his dumb paintings, then he gets pissed of like a little bitch and bites one of my guys.

Elijah: Well, I do apologize for Klaus' poor behaviour. I assume you know that that bite will kill your friend within a matter of days. Of course, Niklaus' blood would cure him.

Marcel: What?

Elijah: Yes, apparently the blood of the hybrid will cure a werewolf bite. Quite a handy little thing when one needs leverage in negotiation.

Marcel: What kind of negotiations are we talking about?

Elijah: Return the body of the witch Jane-Anne. Allow her people to put her to rest.

Marcel: What do you care about the witches?

Elijah: Well, that's my business, now, isn't it?

 **At the cemetery**

The witches are still in the mausoleum. The church clock starts tolling.

Agnes: His time is up. What're you gonna do now, Sophie?

Sophie: I'm gonna do what I said was gonna do.

Sabine: What, kill the girl? Kill yourself?

Elena: Do that and I WILL kill all your people

Agnes: Klaus does not care about the child.

Elijah appears.

Elijah: I do.

He comes into the mausoleum, carrying the body of Jane-Anne. Elena and Kol stand up

Elijah: And I bring proof of my intent to help you: the body of your fallen friend, which I procured from, Marcel himself.

Sophie: Jane-Anne.

Elijah: May she be granted peace. Klaus will agree to your terms. I just need a little more time.

Agnes: You had your time. It's passed.

Sabine: Shut up, Agnes.

Elena: For now, accept the deal. Hayley and the child remain unharmed, or Klaus will kill you all.

She walks away, but then turns around again.

Elena: And I will help him.

 **Klaus and Elena**

Klaus holds a bottle in his hand, drinking from it. He hears Elena arrive, and speaks to her without turning.

Klaus: Have I not made clear my desire to be left alone?

Elena: Oh, you demand to be left alone at least once a decade. Your words have ceased to have impact.

Klaus: **(shouting)** Why must you keep harping on about the baby? That child will never be born. In fact, Hayley is probably dead already.

Elena vampire-speeds up to Klaus, holding her hand around his throat.

Elena: **(threatening)** You will not walk away from this!

Klaus: **(angry)** Let. Me. Go.

Elena: **(angry too, shouting)** I WILL NOT!

Klaus: Don't make me say it again.

Elena: I will not let go. I will never let go. **[She says the voice in a softer tone]**

Klaus: Elena why do you want me to say it, [ **Drinking more from the bottle]**

Elena: Because when I saw you hear the baby's heartbeat, I saw it, the real you. **[Taking the bottle from him and taking a big gulp from it, Klaus frowns]**

Klaus: Hey that's mine. **[Trying to take the bottle back but Elena quickly dodges.]**

Elena: Nu-uh I just found out my daughter like girl is pregnant from an old friend who I thought was family, the witches wants to kill my brother like friend, my love life has officially gone confusing and the worst thing is, I have to decide between my daughter or my brother, so I need this way more than you do.

 **(Klaus starts laughing. Then he reaches his hand Elena. She takes Klaus's hand and stands up.)**

Klaus: You're quite in trouble aren't you?

Elena: Perhaps. But I've lasted this long in spite of it, haven't I?

Elena walks away. Klaus is still standing there, thinking.

 **Klaus and Elijah talking**

Klaus is sitting on a bench. Elijah takes a seat beside his brother. Elijah's voice speaks in voiceover while the camera cuts to Rebekah reading in bed in Mystic Falls, when her phone begins vibrating. It's Elijah, but she ignores it. Cut to the witches with Sophie Deveraux, who performs final rites around Jane-Anne's body, now clad in white. And finally shows Elena kissing Marcel's forehead before heading home.

Elijah: **(voiceover)** The bond of family blesses us with an immeasurable power. But we also must accept what comes with it. It gives us a responsibility to love without condition, without apology. We can never waver from the power of that bond, even if it's tested. The bond nourishes us, gives us strength. Without that power, we are nothing.

Klaus: This town was my home once, and in my absence, Marcel has gotten everything that I ever wanted. Power, loyalty, family. I made him in my image, and he has bettered me. I want what he has. I want it back. I wanna be king.

Cut to Marcel in a room with his vampires, while Thierry lay dying of the werewolf bite.

Elijah: **(voiceover)** So is that all this child means to you? A grab for power?

Cut back to Klaus and Elijah.

Klaus: What does it mean to you?

Elijah: I think this child could offer you the one thing that you've never believed you had.

Klaus: And what's that?

Elijah: The unconditional love of family.

They look at each other.

Klaus: Tell Sophie Deveraux we have a deal.

 **Elijah promises to protect Hayley**

Elena let the originals live with her since Marcel doesn't know that this is one of her houses in New Orleans, it was the one from when Marcel was a little boy, since Elena had to go for an important 'meeting' Hayley and Elijah was left alone, Kol and Klaus went to the cemetery.

Elijah: I'm curious... in all this time, has anyone asked you how you feel?

Hayley: About having a miracle baby with a psychotic one-night-stand? Yes Elena.

Elijah: What about being a mother?

Hayley: I – I was abandoned when I was born and my adoptive parents kicked me out the second that I turned into a wolf, then Elena came to my saviour and I owe everything to her but still, since I didn't have anyone when I was a little girl, I… I don't really know

Elijah: I will always protect you. You have my word on that.

Klaus and Kol appear.

Kol: And noble Elijah always keeps his word.

Elijah: Is it done?

Klaus: As a matter of fact, yes. Your underhanded deal worked quite well. Marcel was only too happy to accept my blood even as he accepted my heartfelt apologies. His man, Thierry, yet lives and I remain a welcome guest in the French Quarter. My only concern now is this coven of impudent witches.

Elijah: I believe them to be honourable. They did release Hayley to me. Although, they haven't been entirely forthcoming. Marcel obviously has something that they need. They don't want him dead. There must be a reason why.

Davina

A dark and dusty attic. A bed, some canvases. A girl is sitting behind a window. It's a witch. She turns on and off the flame of a candle just with hand movements. Elena enters the room.

Elena: I assume it's all quiet out there?

Davina: The witches know better than to use magic. They know I can sense it when they do. What about the old ones? They're dangerous, and I don't want them to hurt you.

Elena: The Originals? Davina, as powerful as you are, they don't stand a chance. You know you and I are the powerful out of all.

 **Klaus daggers Elijah**

Elijah and Klaus are talking in their house.

Elijah: In addition to the secret weapon he uses to control the witches, Marcel has assembled a small army of vampires. Working together, we can destroy them from the inside.

Klaus: And what of Rebekah? Has she stopped her pouting long enough to join the fun?

Elijah: She has made her disinterest quite clear.

Klaus: One too many times daggered and shoved in a box, I gather? Or perhaps she doesn't share your unwavering belief that I can be saved. But I'm still surprised, you must of told her that Elena is here, in fact I'm surprised Kol hasn't jumped her bones yet

Elijah: Rebekah may surprise us yet. After all, we all swore the same vow. And brother leave Kol and Elena out of this, he's gone all night drinking.

Klaus: Anyway I hope Rebekah stays far away. Because in my desire to reclaim this town, to steal from Marcel that which he holds most dear, I have realized one massive vulnerability. One weakness that Marcel could exploit.

Elijah: And what is that?

Klaus: You.

Klaus daggers Elijah with the silver dagger. Elijah groans.

Klaus: Forgive me, my brother. There is no power in love. Mercy makes you weak. Family makes you weak. If I am going to win this war, I have to do it alone.


	5. Chapter 5-Boasts, Kills and Wolf bane

Chapter 5

(Marcel boasts to Klaus and Kol his methods for providing fresh blood for his vampires.)

Marcel: (voiceover) The city of New Orleans... people of all stripes and flavours from all over the country come here to party on our streets. Some are just looking for fun... some are looking for something a little darker, more dangerous. So, we invite them into my home and we give it to them.

(Diego, one of Marcel's vampires, shows a flyer to two tourists, a man and a woman. The flyer is headed by a large, monogrammed 'M', beneath which reads:

 **ABATTOIR**

 **WHERE THE PARTY**

 **NEVER ENDS**

They enter the party and get their hands stamped with the same 'M' monogram as the flyer.)

Marcel: (voiceover) Then, at the stroke of midnight, everything changes, and it's time to feed.

(Marcel leads Kol and Klaus around a balcony overlooking the party. They watch as Marcel's vampires feed ravenously on the humans, who scream in terror.)

Marcel: This is how I keep my guys happy: the occasional, all-you-can-eat buffet. My nightwalkers love it. I've got 'em working hard, trying to earn one of these daylight rings. They deserve to blow off a little steam. My day-walkers, the trusted few – they just like the party.

Elena: [disgusted] Ugh I still find it nasty, but eh as long as we get feed I'm happy, anyway I'm out, don't wanna be here to clean up, see ya Marcel…boys. [Nods at the brother]

Kol keeps his eyes on Elena until she stops at the door, feeling someone's eyes burning upon her, she turns around and see's Kol's eyes on her, she gives a small smile which he returns and leaves, then Kol notices a crest of some sort engraved on the stone wall below: it includes the 'M' monogram, as well as a coiled serpent. He does not comment on it.

Klaus: It's quite an operation. Tell me – what about the victims? Seems like a lot of graves to dig.

Marcel: Can't kill 'em all. Too many folks go missing, tourism drops. So, we heal them with a little vamp blood, erase their memory, and send them on their way – no muss, no fuss.

Klaus: I'm impressed.

Marcel: Nothing I didn't learn from you back in the day.

Half an hour later

Thierry, one of Marcel's vampires, approaches the two.

Thierry: Marcel.

Marcel: 'Sup, Thierry?

Thierry: Six of our guys were killed in a bar outside of the Quarter. Nightwalkers. No one saw whom.

While Marcel receives this news, Klaus looks at Kol giving him a look. Cut to Rebekah driving her red convertible; she checks herself in the rear-view mirror, wipes a drop of blood off her cheek, smiles and keeps driving.)

 **MIKAELSON MANSION**

(Rebekah parks in front of the Mikaelson mansion, leaving a message on her phone as she gets out. Hayley, inside, hears something and walks warily down the stairs.)

Rebekah: Elijah, if not answering your phone is part of your clever plan to get me back to this godforsaken city, then well done. I'm here, and I'm worried. Now pick up before I kick in your bloody door.

(Rebekah walks up the front steps and opens the door. She walks in as Hayley comes down the stairs, wielding a fire iron.)

Hayley: Who the hell are you?

Rebekah: Oh, you must be the maid. My bags are in the car – get them, will you?

(Hayley, smiling wryly, puts down the iron poker.)

Hayley: Hello. Not the maid.

Rebekah: Right. You're that werewolf girl my brother, Klaus, knocked up. I was

Expecting to see some kind of supernatural, miracle baby bump. Guess you're not showing yet. It's Hayley, isn't it?

Hayley: You have your brother's manners.

Rebekah: And his temper, too, so watch it. Where's Elijah?

Hayley: Beats me. He's long gone.

Rebekah: What do you mean, "long gone"?

Hayley: Well, one minute he was here making epic promises about protecting me in this predicament that a bottle of scotch and some bad decisions got me into – he was all poetic about how we're family – and then Klaus told me he bailed. Guess that's what I get for trusting a vampire.

Rebekah: Elijah is not just any vampire, and he doesn't break promises. Which means Niklaus has done something dastardly and Klaus-like. Klaus! Get out here and tell me what you've done with our brother, you narcissistic, backstabbing wanker!

(Kol opens a pair of doors and enters the room. Klaus enters the room and stands next to him)

Kol: Enough with all the shouting. Little sister, I should have known. I assume the six dead vampires were your doing?

Rebekah: They were very rude.

(The shots alternate between Rebekah calmly explaining what happened, and flashbacks to her at a bar, impaling vampires violently with a pool stick.)

Rebekah: Trying to victimize a poor, innocent girl just trying to find her way to the Quarter. So sorry, were they friends of yours? Oh, that's right, you don't have any friends.

Klaus: I do have friends. I have Marcel. You remember him, don't you? Yes, of course you do. He fancies himself the 'King of the Quarter' now, and he has these rules about killing vampires. It'll be fun to see what sort of punishment he comes up with for you.

Rebekah: I don't care about Marcel or his rules. Elijah doesn't welch on deals. What did you do to him?

Kol: Wait Elijah is missing?

Klaus: Perhaps he's on holiday... or taking a long autumn nap upstairs. Well, go on. Take a look around. You remember this house as well as I.

(Rebekah, who had gotten up to leave the room, turns back to Klaus.)

Rebekah: I remember everything.

 **NEW ORLEANS – PRESENT DAY**

Rebekah: Where is Elijah?

Klaus' phone starts buzzing. He checks it, stands and moves to leave.

Rebekah: Where are you going?

Klaus: It appears the night is not quite over, yet. I'm off for another drink with Marcel.

Rebekah: Elijah told me about your plan to take apart Marcel's empire piece by piece. I don't remember it involving you two drinking New Orleans dry together.

Klaus: I know you don't have many friends, Rebekah, but what some friends do when they get together is they drink. And when they drink, they tell secrets. Marcel has somehow found a way to control the entirety of witches in the Quarter, and I aim to uncover the 'how' so I might take it for myself. Finding Elijah didn't make my to-do list today.

Klaus turns and walks to the door, but pauses before he leaves.

Klaus: Kol you coming with, I think Elena will be there [teasingly] Oh, and welcome home, little sister.

The door shuts behind him and Rebekah turns on the spot, contemplating what he's said. She sees Hayley sitting on a landing above.

Rebekah: You, wolf girl. I'm going to search this house inch by inch until I find what my evil brother has done to my good one. You're helping.

The girls walk down a spiral staircase.

Rebekah: The governor had lots of secret rooms. I'll show you his favourite.

They arrive in a dusty, cobwebbed cellar room. Hayley spies the coffins that Klaus keeps his siblings daggered in.

Hayley: You think Klaus killed him.

Rebekah: We can't be killed, silly girl. That doesn't stop Klaus from finding ways to torture us. He has a set of mystical silver daggers. One in the heart sends us into a deep slumber. Klaus gets his jollies from keeping us in a box, until he decides to pull the dagger out. That must be what he's done to Elijah. This one's mine.

Hayley: (incredulously) He keeps your coffin on standby.

Rebekah: He likes to be prepared for when his family members inevitably disappoint him. Elijah's isn't here – he must've stashed him elsewhere.

Hayley: I feel sick.

Rebekah: Welcome to the family, love. You should've run the second you realized Elijah was gone.

Hayley: Yeah, well, the witches have put some sort of hex on me. As long as I'm carrying this baby, I can't leave New Orleans. If I do, they kill me.

Rebekah: Well, knowing Klaus, he's planning a box for you the second you give birth to whatever's cooking in your tum. I'm leaving as soon as I find Elijah. Being daggered in a box for decade's sucks, trust me. You'd best find a way to break that hex and run.

(Rebekah goes off to continue her search, leaving Hayley to consider what she's said.)

 **THE FRENCH QUARTER – ROUSSEAU'S**

(Sophie is scrubbing a table inside the restaurant when the door shuts suddenly and she hears the whoosh of a vampire running unseen. She walks cautiously, listening for further sounds.)

Sophie: Hello? Seriously, Marcel? Trying to scare me? I had nothing to do with the attack on your guys last night!

Some hanging pots start moving behind Sophie, as though a wind has passed through them, and she turns around. She walks toward them slowly, then grabs a knife, which she lifts in time for Rebekah to appear and grab her raised, knife-wielding arm.

Rebekah: Sophie Deveraux. My brother, Elijah, told me about you. Know who I am?

Sophie: Yeah, I know.

Rebekah: Then you know we need to talk.

 **THE CEMETERY**

Rebekah and Sophie talk while walking among the burial vaults of the cemetery.

Rebekah: So, if I had to guess, knowing Klaus's history, Elijah has a dagger in his chest. It's a magical object, you're a witch. Do a locator spell, locate the dagger, and locate Elijah.

Sophie: I can't use magic. It's punishable by death – Marcel's rules.

Rebekah: Marcel? What do you think I'm going to do to you if you don't give me what I want?

Sophie: Not much. I've been linked, so anything you do to me, you do to Hayley.

Rebekah: Who?

Sophie gives her a look.

Rebekah: Oh, right the mumzy. Well, luckily for you, Elijah seems to care about her, otherwise I'd break your neck right here. How did Marcel get so bloody powerful, anyway? He wasn't like this when I left a hundred years ago.

Sophie: Marcel has a way to tell whenever there's magic done in the Quarter. The 'how' isn't relevant.

Rebekah: I'll tell you what's not bloody relevant – a coven of witches who can't do magic. Here's an idea: move away.

Sophie: We practice ancestral magic. This cemetery is filled with the remains of our witch ancestors. Without access to them, we're powerless. If we run, we're leaving our legacy behind – our home, our family.

Rebekah: Well, family's overrated. Look at me. I'm back in a city that's given me nothing but heartache, looking for a brother who's hell-bent on protecting a baby I don't care about.

Sophie: I find that hard to believe. You're here, aren't you?

Rebekah: I'm here for Elijah. The instant I find him, I'm gone. He was the one who idiotically believed this baby would be Niklaus' redemption. And now he's missing, probably at the hands of Klaus himself. And you were foolish enough to believe that Elijah could convince Klaus to go against Marcel, when everyone knows that they have a history.

Sophie: Klaus sired Marcel. I'm aware.

Rebekah: You don't understand. Marcel is not just some guy that Klaus turned into a vampire. Klaus loved him like a son.

 **FLASHBACK – NEW ORLEANS, 1820**

(A funeral procession, all dressed in black, follows behind a horse-drawn carriage.)

Rebekah: (voiceover) I was there the day that they met. We were burying Emil, the governor's only son... or so we thought.

(A man on a horse whips a young black boy, who screams in pain with each lash.)

Rebekah: (voiceover) Turns out the governor had another son, from a mother that he owned.

Klaus steps out of the procession to turn and look at the boy. The boy, having fallen to his knees in pain, grabs an apple off the ground, turns and throws it at the man with the whip, a fierce look of hatred in his eyes. Infuriated, the man winds up for another lashing, but Klaus grabs something off the ground and hurls it with vampire strength at the man; it hits him in the forehead, and he falls off the horse, dead. Rebekah. Kol and Elijah watch as Klaus approaches the boy.

Klaus: What is your name?

Young Marcel: Don't have one. Mama wouldn't name me till I turned ten, 'case the fever took me... then it took her.

(Klaus crouches down before the boy, getting on his level.)

Klaus: You're a survivor, and survivors need names. How about Marcellus?

Young Marcel: Marcellus?

Klaus: It comes from Mars, the god of war, and it means 'little warrior'.

(Klaus stands and holds out a hand to the boy, who hesitates, but then smiles,

Takes it and rises to his feet. Elijah, Rebekah and Kol have watched this entire exchange.)

Kol: Perhaps there is hope for our brother, after all.

 **PRESENT DAY – THE CEMETERY**

Rebekah: Klaus saw himself in the boy. He remembered how our father used to beat him. He, too, was the bastard child of a man who saw him as nothing but a beast. And that is why your plan will fail. All you've done if bring back together two long-lost souls. Without Elijah between them, who knows what they'll do.

(Rebekah walks off, while Sophie absorbs what Rebekah has said.)

 **In a bar**

(Marcel and Elena is sitting in a bar, drinking. Klaus and Kol enter.)

Klaus: Well, this is a far cry from last night's party.

(Klaus sees Cami sitting in the bar, writing.)

Klaus: Ah, in pursuit of the bartender from "Rousseau's", I see.

Marcel: She's a work in progress.

Klaus: And yet here you are, pining over her when you should be eating her for lunch. Oh, she must be special.

Elena: Wait, You like Cami?

Kol: You know her?

Elena: Yeah, she's my friend; if you want I could urm introduce you to her, Marcel

Marcel: Business first. The coroner called. He's got my number in case any dead tourists show up.

Klaus: Let me guess – dead tourists with a stamp on the hand and vampire blood in their veins?

Marcel: It happens. Someone takes a drunken tumble off a balcony, or into the Mississippi... And today I got two of them to deal with.

(Elena rises when she hears that Cami is gathering her things and leaving.)

Elena: Hey Cami. What's that you're studying?

Cami: Oh, hey Elena, I'm studying Abnormal psychology.

Elena: Abnormal psychology. Perhaps you could help me diagnose my friend over here. He's been a little bit depressed, can't keep his mind off a girl. He tells me she's a queen, fit for a king. I think he should cut his losses and move on. What's your professional opinion?

Cami: (to Marcel) Be a nice guy, and maybe the opportunity will present itself some day.

Marcel: How about tonight, nine o'clock? I'll meet you right here?

Cami: I'll take it under consideration.

(She leaves.)

Marcel: Mm, harsh.

Klaus: I daresay I've lost my touch. Or you've lost yours.

Elena: Or she had a ruff couple of years [she then leaves in a hurry after checking her phone, the 3 boys share a look and shrug]

 **Hayley buys wolfs bane**

Hayley walks up to a shop front right when the shopkeeper appears to be leaving.

Hayley: Hey, hey!

Katie: We're closed, sorry.

Hayley: I just need one teeny, tiny little herb. Please?

Katie: Which herb?

Hayley: Crushed aconite flower.

Katie: Wolfs bane? That's a poison. You're gonna kill a wolf?

Hayley: Just a little one.

Katie: Give me a minute.

Katie goes back into the shop. After a few seconds she comes back, holding a phial in her hand.

Katie: Cut it with jimson weed. A few drop in some hot tea – that should do it.

Hayley hands her some money.

Hayley: Here.

Katie refuses it.

Katie: It's an ugly town for wolves. You're doing the right thing.

Hayley walks away. Katie picks up her phone and calls someone.

Katie: Hey, wanna gain points? Tell Marcel there's a werewolf in the Quarter.

 **A new nightwalker**

(Marcel and Klaus are in a garage. Kol leaves to go back home)

Klaus: You take me to the nicest places.

(Thierry and Diego open the doors of a car. Two people, Tina and Josh, are lying in the car.)

Marcel: Welcome to the land of the newly dead. I won't waste your time. (To Thierry) I trust you filled them in?

Thierry: To be honest, not much in the way of potential here.

Marcel: Yeah, well, I just lost six nightwalkers. I got holes to fill. I'll keep this quick. That itch you feel? That's the need to feed coming on strong, a hunger for human blood. Drink it – you're a vampire. Don't – you die. Again. This time for good. Right here in a body bag. (To Klaus) Hey, what do you think, cute dorky girl or gay best friend?

Klaus: Dealer's choice.

Marcel: Dealer's choice, okay.

(Marcel shows them a coin.)

Marcel: Whoever picks up this coin gets to live forever. The other one dies.

(He lays down the coin between them.)

Marcel: Go!

(Josh looks to the Tina. She grabs the coin. Marcel laughs.)

Marcel: Damn girl! I said, damn!

Josh: How could you!?

Tina: Get over it, Josh. It's not like I had a choice. You would've done the same thing, but you're such a little –

(Marcel kills Tina by breaking her neck.)

Marcel: Let her die in cold storage. Got a thing about people who betray their own friends. C'mon. Let's go for a ride.

Diego: Go!

(Rebekah watches from a balcony above as Klaus loads Josh into he car, and Marcel talks on his cell phone. She recalls a memory of Marcel and Klaus.)

 **Flashback**

(Rebekah practices fencing with a young Marcel.)

Klaus: Attack au Fer! Now counter-parry. A hit! Palpable hit.

Marcel: I'm gonna marry you some day.

Rebekah: I would never marry someone who couldn't best me in a duel. Another lesson?

The memory segues into a later memory; Marcel is a grown man now. They duel until Marcel backs Rebekah into a corner. They remove their fencing masks. Marcel is about to kiss Rebekah, when Klaus appears and they step back from each other.

 **Present day**

(Rebekah is standing on a balcony. Marcel finds her.)

Marcel: Rebekah Mikaelson. Come to teach me another lesson? Last time I saw you, Royal Street was burning and you all were fleeing from the city from your daddy.

Rebekah: I thought you were dead.

Marcel: You never looked back to find out. Why are you here?

Rebekah: Elijah. I think Klaus has done something to him.

Marcel: Stop. Stop right there. If there is one thing I learned about you Mikaelsons, it's don't get in the middle of family feuding. Doesn't end well.

 **FLASHBACK**

Marcel: There is nothing going on between us. I swear it, on my life.

Klaus: Your life means something to me. Give me the privilege of honesty or that will cease to be the case.

Marcel: I like her. And I think it's mutual, but I haven't done anything about it. I wouldn't, not –

Klaus: And you won't. I love my sister, but she lacks fortune when it comes to men. They come and go for her, but I am the constant. She's my family.

Marcel: You said I was family. I have begged you to turn me into a vampire.

Klaus: And I told you, I will turn you when you're ready. You go near Rebekah again, and you never will be.

 **PRESENT DAY**

Rebekah: Even after all you've achieved, you're still scared of him.

Marcel: I'm not scared of anyone.

Rebekah: If I find out you know where Elijah is, you needn't fear Klaus – I'll kill you myself.

Marcel: Nostalgia's a blast and all, but I can't help you. It was nice seeing you, though. Good luck finding what you're looking for.

Marcel jumps off the balcony.

A BAR IN THE QUARTER

Marcel walks into a bar, his eyes searching the place until he spots Klaus sitting at the bar.

Klaus: I know that face – woman trouble.

Marcel: You're a dick, you know that? Why didn't you tell me your sister's back in town?

Klaus: Well, I thought it would be more amusing for you to find out for yourself.

Marcel: Is there anything else that I need to know?

Klaus: Only that she's grown considerably more insane in the last century.

Marcel: Or maybe that it was her who killed my guys?

Klaus: Doubtful. Unless small-town, high school quarterbacks frequent that biker bar, I can't imagine she'd be interested.

Marcel's phone rings and he answers it. Klaus listens with his vampire hearing.

Marcel: Yeah?

Caller: Just got a tip – someone saw a werewolf in Bienville Park.

Marcel: Get a couple nightwalkers to run it down. Bring me back its head.

(He hangs up.)

Klaus: Well, I guess that solves the mystery of the murdered riffraff. At least my sister's in the clear.

Marcel: About that. I don't have time for Mikaelson family drama. You're my guest – keep your sister in line.

(Klaus responds, his voice rising as Marcel leaves.)

Klaus: I'd have a greater chance of draining the Mississippi with a straw!

 **BIENVILLE PARK**

(Hayley sits on a bench, dripping the poison into a cup.)

Hayley: (to herself) Come on, Hayley. One upset stomach and all this stupid drama is ancient history.

(She lifts the cup toward her face, closes her eyes, then opens them and lowers the cup again without drinking it. She sighs, then hears a branch snap nearby. She stands up, looking around, then turns to find a vampire right in front of her.)

Vampire: Dumb move, coming into the Quarter. You're coming with me, wolf.

Hayley: I have had it up to here with vampires telling me what to do.

(She throws the cup's contents into his face, and he roars in pain. She spins around, only to be faced with two more vampires. Suddenly Elena shows up, snaps the neck of one vampire and rips the heart out of the back of the other.)

Elena: (to the dead vampires) Now, that is no way to treat a pregnant lady. I do hate bad manners.

(She throws the heart on the ground. Hayley gapes at her, still in shock.)

* * *

Important A/N

I forgot to mention that...

Hayley and Elena met in 2004 when Hayley was 13 and Elena took her in until she was 18 then she met Tyler Lockwood etc

Marcel and Elena met in the early 1990's and then she helped him build New Orleans

TVD season 1,2,3 did not happen expect the Mikealson ball. TO hate MF gang because they pissed each off but Klaus and Rebekah befriended Elena and when they undaggered the rest of the family kol fell for Elena

You guys might be confused about Elena's age but that might give away the big plot twist, but i'll tell you, she's older than, Marcel and the Salvatore brothers

Enjoy and review please

shabz xox


	6. Chapter 6-Problems and a Solution

**Chapter 6**

 **Elena's mansion**

(Klaus throws a final body onto a small pile in the front courtyard while he berates Rebekah, Elena Hayley for their behaviour, while Kol stands aside.)

Klaus: This is why I told you never to leave the house. Werewolves are banned in the Quarter. I had a plan, and your little night time stroll put it all in peril! Leave him!

(Rebekah had started walking toward the pile of bodies – one of them was still alive – but at Klaus' last command, she stops.)

Klaus: You've done enough, don't you think? Leaving a trail of bodies like a road map to the door?

Elena: If I hadn't overheard this lot bragging about werewolf heads, everyone here would be screwed. And don't give me that crap about having a plan. You've had all the time in the world to execute a plan, and no one's seen you do a damn thing! Elijah made a deal to protect your child, so that it could save you from your selfish, rotten self. But you obviously don't give a damn about the child or Elijah, because what have you done to honour it?

Klaus: I have done everything. Let me spell it out for you, shall I? From the day I arrived, Marcel hasn't trusted me. From Day One, he's had his vampires ingest toxic vervain, which, as you know, protects them from my mind control.

 **FLASHBACK**

(The humans Tina and Josh sit with their hands stamped with the monogrammed 'M'. Klaus snaps their necks.)

Klaus: (voiceover) I needed a spy, someone on the inside with me who Marcel would never suspect. So, I created a Day Zero and got there first. Marcel had just lost six vampires, thanks to your little murder spree, and he needed new recruits. So, I made the new one mine, before he'd had even a drop of vervain.

(In another brief flashback, Klaus gets into the car with Josh, the new vampire, while Marcel talks outside on his phone. Klaus compels Josh.)

Klaus: (to Josh) Now, let's have a little chat about what you can do for me.

(Present day, to Rebekah) But we all know the real way to a man is through his heart, so...

 **FLASHBACK**

(In another brief flashback, Klaus talks to Cami at a bar.)

Klaus: So, my mate, Marcel. Nice bloke, don't you think?

Cami: No. He's charming, sexy, confident, and incredibly hot. But let's be honest – he's a bad boy, right? Like you. And right now, I only need good in my life, not someone who's –

Klaus: Tragically wounded and damaged by demons he can't escape.

Cami: The – damaged ones. They're not good. At least, not for me.

(She moves to leave, but Klaus rises and takes her hand.)

Klaus: I understand, I do. However – (compelling her) – give him one chance, then I need you to tell me where he goes, and who he sees.

 **PRESENT DAY**

(Klaus grabs the vampire that's still alive from the pile.)

Klaus: And this one – I'm gonna drain him of vervain, compel him to believe his mates found religion and moved to Utah, so that he can explain to Marcel why he lost three more vampires tonight.

Elena: [scoffs] If your so worried about what's gonna happen, I'll sort it, I'll just tell him the truth

Klaus was about to interrupt but she puts her hand up to stop him from talking and pulls her phone out, calling someone

Phone Call

 **Marcel: Hey 'Lena, good thing you called, I need to tell you someth-**

 **Elena: Marcel I know who killed the daywalkers**

 **Marcel: Really who?**

 **Elena: Me, look, it was an accident, they were playing around a pregnant women and she was quite young so I had to do something, you know I get over-protective like that, I'm not gonna say sorry because I'm not, if you wanna punish me, I'm happy to oblige.**

 **Marcel [sighs] I-its okay if you did it to save someone, its acceptable, I'll make sure, that the other daywalkers and nightwalkers learn not to do something like that from now on.**

 **Elena: I have one left he didn't do much but I'm giving him a punishment then I'll return him back to you**

 **Marcel: sure and 'Lena**

 **Elena: Yes**

 **Marcel: Give him hell**

 **Elena: Always do, bye**

 **Marcel: Bye**

Convo over

Elena: Does anyone have any more questions?

Klaus: Yes I do, me and you [pointing at Elena] need a talk

Rebekah: Yeah me too

Kol: Me three

Elena: Lucky me, getting some talks, question Klaus.

Klaus: Hayley, what were you doing in the bloody French Quarter in the first place? Answer me!

Rebekah: Leave her be.

Hayley: You wanna know what I was doing? I was buying poison, so I could put your little baby out of its misery.

Elena: WHAT!? Hayley [With tears in her eyes]

(Klaus runs at her with vampire speed and pins her to the door by the neck. She gasps for air.)

Rebekah: Nik! NIK!

Kol runs at Klaus with vampire speed, pushes him off of Hayley and grabs him by the shoulders. Hayley coughs and splutters, massaging her throat, Elena helps her up.

Kol: Keep your hands off her! She is pregnant, for God's sake! All of this bluster about not wanting the child, and then the second she tells you she's ready to get rid of it? It's okay to care. It's okay to want something. That's all Elijah was trying to do, all he's ever wanted for you. All we've ever wanted.

Klaus, calmed down but reeling from being confronted with his feelings, sits down on the stairs. Rebekah sits beside him, and Kol sits on the other side of him

Klaus: I gave Elijah to Marcel.

Rebekah and Kol: What?

Klaus: Marcel was nervous. It's bad enough two Original returned to town, but three? His crew was getting antsy. He wanted Elijah gone, so... I gave him a peace offering.

Elena: that's what he was gonna tell me, I'm gonna go see where he put Elijah and see if he's okay. [She leaves]

Rebekah: You bartered our brother?

Klaus: I have a plan. Gain Marcel's trust, dismantle his empire, honour Elijah's wish that that baby be born. I am executing that plan the only way I know how. If you don't like it, there's the door. See if I care.

(Klaus rises and leaves the room. Rebekah leans back, her work cut out for her.)

(Later, Rebekah is sitting on the back porch of the house when Hayley comes out and joins her.)

Hayley: I know you don't know me very well... but thanks. I appreciate what you did in there.

Elena: Yeah, I came here to say thanks too [appearing from the back]

Rebekah: Us girls have got to look out for each other.

Hayley: What is it with you two? You say you hate him, but the way you deal with him, it's so clear. Even when you hate him, you still love him.

Rebekah: I guess when you spend a thousand years with someone, deciding to quit them is like losing a part of yourself. But sometimes the hate is just... so powerful. Emil wasn't the only boyfriend of mine that Klaus killed. He did it again, and again, and every time I found someone to care about. He just kept doing it until; finally, I stopped falling in love. He said he was protecting me from my mistakes, that no one was ever good enough for his little sister. Until one day, someone was.

 **FLASHBACK – 1830s**

Marcel approaches Rebekah in the courtyard where they practice fencing.

Rebekah: How was the river?

Marcel: It was cool... sweet.

(Rebekah, slightly nervous, rises.)

Rebekah: I should go inside –

Marcel blocks her way and moves her so her back is against the wall. Marcel kisses her passionately, and Rebekah seems to enjoy it, but after a moment she pushes him away.

Rebekah: My brother will kill you.

Marcel: Then I'll die smiling.

He kisses her again, but suddenly Klaus pulls Marcel off her, shoves him against a wall and shouts at him, fencing sword in hand.

Klaus: Did I not warn you?

Rebekah: Klaus, I beg of you! He is not like any other. You saw it in him from the very first day. You saved him, protected him... you raised him. You cannot kill him.

Rebekah lays a hand on Klaus' sword arm, which drops slowly. Marcel sighs in relief as the sword clatters on the ground.

Klaus: You are right. I cannot

Suddenly, Klaus daggers Rebekah in the heart.)

Klaus: But you, dear sister, need a lesson in what you can and cannot take from me.

Marcel watches, horrified, as Rebekah weakens in Klaus' arms.

 **PRESENT DAY**

Hayley: If you know Marcel has Elijah, why don't you just get him back yourself?

Rebekah: Because, if I cross my brother, there's still a coffin downstairs with my name on it.

(Elena eyes Rebekah for a moment, then reaches down and retrieves something wrapped in cloth. She unfolds it and reveals the two silver daggers.)

Rebekah: Oh, my god.

Elena: I found them in Elijah's coffin. So, if a couple of antique steak knives were the only things stopping you from getting Elijah back, then here you go.

(Elena offers the daggers to Rebekah, who takes them in slight awe. Finally, she smiles, and Elena smiles back, not noticing Kol, who smile lovingly at Elena.)

 **A BAR IN THE FRENCH QUARTER**

Marcel brings a bottle of wine to a table and sits with Cami.

Marcel: I sent everyone home for the night. I am your humble host.

Cami: Oh... okay. Extra points for flair.

Marcel: And the night's just started. What made you decide to come?

Cami: Everyone deserves a chance.

Suddenly the doors of the restaurant swing wide open and Rebekah bursts inside.

Rebekah: You lied to me. Where's my brother?

Marcel: Hello to you, too. Cami, Rebekah – Rebekah, Cami.

Rebekah: I see you still have a thing for blondes.

Cami: Hey–

Rebekah grabs Marcel by the neck and vampire speeds him across the room, slamming him against the wall.

Rebekah: Tell me where Elijah is.

Cami: What the hell is going on?

Rebekah: Tell me where he is or I will kill you!

Marcel merely looks at Rebekah; there is a brief flash of the time they had passionately kissed, as though Marcel has sent the memory to her deliberately.

Marcel: No, you won't.

Slowly, Rebekah backs off, releasing him.

Rebekah: Perhaps you're right.

After a moment's silence, Rebekah vamp-speeds over to Cami and pins her by the throat against the wall.

Rebekah: But I will kill her.

Marcel: Let her go. You won. I'll take you to see Elijah.

Rebekah waits another moment, and then releases Cami, who gasps for air.

Cami: What the hell are you people?

(Marcel gently takes her by the shoulders.)

Marcel: Shh, it's okay. (Compelling her) Go home, forget all this, and just know that I will make it up to you. I promise. (To Rebekah) You wanna see Elijah? Fine. Follow me.

(Rebekah follows him out of the restaurant, leaving Cami alone.)

 **DAVINA'S ATTIC ROOM**

Marcel opens the door to an attic and enters, Rebekah following behind him. She sees Elijah's coffin, and moves to enter the room but cannot – she is magically barred entry.

Rebekah: Invite me in.

Marcel: Gotta ask the lady of the house. Davina, come on out, sweetheart.

(Davina enters the room and stands at Marcel's side.)

Marcel: Invite her in.

Davina: Come in.

(Rebekah enters, strides over to Elijah's coffin and opens it to find her brother inside. She grabs the dagger and starts to pull it out.)

Davina: I wouldn't do that.

(Rebekah, magically compelled, shoves the dagger back in.)

Rebekah: Who the hell are you?

Davina: Davina. (To Marcel) She's an old one, isn't she?

Marcel: Yeah. Rebekah is an Original, which means she can't be killed.

Davina: She doesn't seem very nice.

Marcel: She can be... but she hasn't been very nice to me tonight.

Davina: (to Rebekah) Then I'm afraid it's time for you to leave.

(Without moving a muscle, Davina magically propels Rebekah across the room, slamming her against walls several times before sending her through a door, which shuts behind her.)

 **FLASHBACK – NEW ORLEANS, 1887**

(Rebekah awakens, her hair styled in the 1830s fashion, and sits up in bed. Klaus sits nearby, twirling the silver dagger with its point balanced on a table.)

Klaus: Well, it's about time. I was bored waiting... but I did so want to see your face, and it is, indeed, priceless.

Rebekah: You bastard. What day is it?

Klaus: Sunday.

Rebekah: I have been daggered for a whole week? Marcel – what have you done to him?

Klaus: It's 1887, Rebekah. You've been daggered for 52 years.

Rebekah: What?

Klaus: And don't worry about Marcel. I presented him with a choice: he could choose to undagger you and live out the rest of his human days with you, or–

Rebekah: No.

Klaus: –I could turn him instead, as he's always wanted, in exchange for giving you up.

Rebekah: No. He wouldn't do that to me.

Klaus: Oh, but he did.

(Marcel enters the room bearing a candle. He looks at Rebekah, expressionless, and Rebekah squints her eyes shut, devastated.)

 **NEW ORLEANS, PRESENT DAY**

(In present day, Rebekah awakens on the same bed as she did in 1887, Marcel standing at the end of it.)

Marcel: Welcome back, Rebekah. You were out for quite a while.

Rebekah: Where am I? How'd I get here?

Marcel: You upset Davina. I'm glad you two finally got to meet. Now you know what you're dealing with.

Rebekah: Is this my old room?

Marcel: Oh, it's mine now. Just like this town is mine, Davina's mine, and Elijah is mine until I feel like giving him back. What was once yours, what was once your brother's – it's now mine.

(He turns and walks toward the door, turning back to Rebekah to say one last thing.)

Marcel: And don't ever touch Cami again.

 **MIKAELSON MANSION**

It's morning; Klaus enters Hayley's room while she's still sleeping. He watches her for a moment, then reaches into her bag, withdrawing from it the vial of wolfs bane. He opens it and lifts it to his nose to smell, when Hayley speaks.

Hayley: I didn't use it.

Klaus: You're awake.

Hayley: I could barely sleep all night. This house is like a freaking swamp sauna.

(She sits up in bed while Klaus stares out the window.)

Klaus: What stopped you? You could have been free of all of this... of me.

Hayley: Yeah, well... when I was fighting off those vampires, I – I realized I wasn't just protecting myself. Maybe it has to do with the fact that my birth parents gave me up, and my adopted parents kicked me out, but then Elena saved me but I know with push came to shove, and I realized I wouldn't let anyone hurt it.

Klaus: I'm beginning to think we're a lot alike; you and I. We're both castoffs that have learned to fight when we're backed into a corner.

Hayley: Well, we're backed into a corner now.

Klaus: Ah, that we are. It's time to fight... little wolf.

After gently placing a hand on Hayley's shoulder, Klaus backs away and moves to leave.

Hayley: This whole thing with Marcel – the deal you have with the witches, trying to take him down, take what's his – Rebekah told me that you two once loved each other like family. What happened?

Klaus: I made Marcel everything that he is. I treated him like a son. And when my father chased my family and me from New Orleans a hundred years ago, we believed Marcel was killed – we each mourned him, in our own way. Yet, when I returned, I found not only had he survived, he had thrived. Instead of seeking us out, instead of sticking together as one, he made a choice to take everything my family had built and make it his own. Now, he is living in our home, he is sleeping in our beds. That 'M' he stamps everywhere... it's not for 'Marcel'. It's for 'Mikaelson'. I want it all back, and if I have to push him out to get it, then that's exactly what I'll do. I'll have someone see to the air conditioning.

(Klaus leaves Hayley's room and hurries down the stairs, only to meet Rebekah as she enters the front door.)

Rebekah: You were right. The girl, Cami – she's the key. Marcel likes her, and because of that I got to see the secret weapon of his that you've been going on about.

Klaus: Well, don't stand on ceremony. What is it?

Rebekah: It's not a 'what'; it's a 'who'. A girl. She can't be more than sixteen, and I have never felt power like that.

Kol: A witch.

Rebekah: She's not just any witch, she's something I've never seen before, something beyond powerful, and now because of you she has Elijah. Who knows what she could do to him.

Elena: I believe you've met D, then, sweet girl isn't she? [Fixing her jacket]

Kol: Where is she?

(Rebekah stops to think, then looks confounded.)

Rebekah: That clever bitch. I don't know.

Klaus: What's wrong?

Elena: Yeah, she does that for protection

Rebekah: She wiped my memory of the location. Marcel possesses a weapon bigger and more powerful than an Original, and you handed our brother to him! How many times will Elijah forgive you? How long until his hope for your redemption finally dies?

Klaus: I did what I had to do! Marcel took our home!

Rebekah: And our home is worthless without family. I am finding Elijah – whatever it takes. Are you going to help me?

Klaus and Kol: Whatever it takes.

Elena: Look I know, where he is, but I need to protect my family as well as yours because you have no idea where you're heading.

Klaus: we still need to talk

Elena: get in line [she mutters as she flashes out]

 **DAVINA'S ATTIC ROOM**

(Marcel enters the attic; Davina is drawing at an easel. She turns when Marcel draws near.)

Marcel: I'm sorry about that unpleasantness.

Davina: She doesn't scare me. None of them do.

Elena: That's a good thing, baby girl. But, the thing is, it seems like they're here to stay. [Entering the attic]

Davina: They don't belong here.

Marcel: Might be kinda tough to convince them of that... which is why I need to ask you for a favour. I'm gonna need you to figure out how we kill an Original.

Elena stays there dumbstruck.


	7. Chapter 7- Diaries, Voodoo's and Parties

The Dowager Fauline cottage

Chapter 7

 **MIKAELSON MANSION**

Hayley is sitting cross-legged on the floor in Elijah's bedroom as she reads one of Elijah's thick, leather-bound journals. As she reads, Elijah narrates his journal entries in voiceover

ELIJAH: [voiceover] August 1359. I have noticed a difference in my siblings. Our bond strains beneath the pressure of our life as vampires. Each day removes them further from the humanity we once possessed. My sweet sister, Rebekah, has grown quite indifferent to brutality.

ELIJAH: [voiceover] However, the true problem remains my brother, Niklaus.

ELIJAH: [voiceover] He continues to hide his loneliness with cruelty. Still, I cling to the hope that I, as their eldest brother, can lead them down the correct path, a path charged with the power of a family united. For if I fail, our family's legacy will end in darkness.

Hayley stops reading and walks downstairs with the journal in her hands to find Rebekah and Klaus talking in the foyer

REBEKAH: [pouts] I cannot believe you disposed of those vampires without me. You know how I love to set things on fire!

KLAUS: [smirks] Was I supposed to leave them in the front yard to rot? Besides, they were my responsibility. They attacked the helpless pregnant girl who's carrying my child!

REBEKAH: [rolls her eyes] Oh, I am so moved by your newfound sense of fatherly duties towards the werewolf carrying your hybrid bun in her oven.

[Hayley joins them in the foyer]

HAYLEY: The werewolf would like to know what the plan is.

KLAUS: Well, that depends what plan you mean, love- my plan for global domination, or Rebekah's plan to find love in a cruel, cruel world?

HAYLEY: [sighs] The plan to rescue Elijah. You know, the good brother? The one who is now in the possession of your mortal enemy after you stabbed him in the back?

KLAUS: [smirks] In the front, if we're being specific.

HAYEY: You two said that you would get him back. So is there a plan, or what?

KLAUS: Okay. Well, firstly, Marcel is not my mortal enemy- he's my friend. Albeit one who is unaware that I'm trying to sabotage his hold over the supernatural community of the French Quarter, but a friend nonetheless. And secondly, I daggered Elijah in order to gain Marcel's trust. If I had known he would place my brother in the hands of a particularly nasty teenage witch, I certainly would have weighed my options a bit differently. And thirdly- [He turns to Rebekah and gestures for her to speak]- Sister, please.

REBEKAH: [pipes up] And thirdly, the plan, as you have demanded, is for Niklaus to simply ask Marcel for Elijah back.

HAYLEY: [incredulous] That's... that's not the whole plan, is it?

REBEKAH: [scoffs] Please! Klaus may be a miserable excuse for a sibling, but there is none more diabolical.

KLAUS: And that's only the Plan A, love! There's always a Plan B.

HAYLEY: And what's Plan B?

KLAUS: [smiles] War.

 **THE ABATTOIR**

In the compound, Marcel is being fitted for a suit by a tailor while Thierry, who is sitting nearby, talks to him and Elena who looks bored out of her mind laying on the couch beside Thierry.

MARCEL: [smirks] Damn, I do look good in a suit.

Elena scoffs while Thierry chuckles, and then turns back to the television, where photos of Tina McGreevy and Joshua Rosza, the tourists that Klaus killed after they had ingested vampire blood at Marcel's party, flash on the screen

THIERRY: My guy at the docks is gonna come forward as an eyewitness, say he saw those two drunkenly fall into the Mississippi. They'll be dredging for weeks. No one will come looking around here.

ELENA: That's good, considering one's dead in a dumpster behind the county morgue, and the other one is a vampire now. Anything else?

[The tailor accidentally pricks her finger on a pin as she hems Marcel's pants]

TAILOR: Ow!

MARCEL: Allow me, darling.

Marcel kneels down and reaches for her hand before gently sucking the drop of blood off her finger. Thierry, looking anxious, begins to speak

THIERRY: One thing- I sent four nightwalkers to look into a werewolf sighting in the Quarter. I haven't heard from them since.

MARCEL: Oh yes, I forgot to tell everyone, there's no need for it anymore, I know who the culprit is and it was nothing but self defence

THIERRY: [hesitantly] Look, I know you and Klaus are friends, but the fact is, since the Originals showed up—

[Before Thierry can continue, Klaus arrives and enters the room]

KLAUS: Oh, come now, Thierry. You're not still upset about that little, toxic werewolf bite I gave you, are you? I thought we were at bygones.

THIERRY: [turns to Marcel in annoyance] I see you've given him free rein of your compound now, too.

KLAUS: Yes. Well, seeing as my family and I lived here- built the place, in fact—-

MARCEL: [interrupts them] All right. Come on. You both know the drill. Thierry's my guy, inner circle. Klaus is my old-time friend and sire. He's also a guest here. Peace, all right? All right. [He turns to Klaus] What you need, my brother?

KLAUS: [sighs] I'm afraid my sister Rebekah is insisting I demand Elijah's return. She's quite worked up about it.

Elena scoffs, rolling her eyes.

MARCEL: I'll say.

THIERRY: [scoffs] We're not gonna have four Originals walking around town, are we?

KLAUS: [coldly] Our family used to rule this place you can't stop us from visiting.

THIERRY: Eh.

Klaus goes storms at Thierry, who looks to be ready for a confrontation, but Marcel intervenes before they can be violent

MARCEL: [to Thierry] What did I say about peace? [He turns to Klaus] Come on. Walk with me.

Klaus smiles smugly at Thierry as Marcel steers him out of the room and onto the balcony overlooking the courtyard

KLAUS: [Unamused] You inner circle man lacks a sense of humour.

MARCEL: He's a little overprotective, but loyal to a fault. I saved his life back in the '40s, found him dying of a war wound outside a VA hospital. He'd kill for me and die for me. Plus, that boy can play the trumpet like you would not believe. Maybe I'll see if he can play a little tonight at the party. You're coming, right?

KLAUS: How can I miss my chance to meet the city councilman as he accepts your gigantic charitable donation?

MARCEL: [laughs] Oh, he's a schmuck, but he lets us do our thing in exchange for certain community services, like keeping our fangs out of the locals. [He hesitates for a moment] Listen, about your brother... I would love to help you out, but Thierry is right. My guys are on edge. They see the Original family moving in, vampires dying? It makes them nervous. If I hand Elijah back now, it might give the wrong impression about who's really in charge here. You know what I mean?

Klaus is clearly angered by this response, but he maintains his poker face and plays it cool

KLAUS: [smiles fakely] You understand- I had to ask.

 **THE FRENCH QUARTER**

Rebekah and Kol walk through the Quarter as Rebekah calls Klaus on her cell phone.

REBEKAH: Niklaus, for the love of Mary Magdalene, how long does it take to ask a simple question?

KLAUS: Much longer than you'd think, considering the answer was, as expected, "No." Marcel's man, Thierry, is suspicious. He thinks you killed ten nightwalkers.

REBEKAH: [feigns offense] Well, that's a lie! I only killed eight. Should I make Thierry the ninth?

KLAUS: Marcel is playing friendly. We can't kill the favourite son, or he'll catch onto us.

KOL: So, war it is, then?

KLAUS: Indeed. Do you know what to do with the witch?

REBEKAH: [smiles] I believe I do.

KLAUS: Good. You manage Sophie Deveraux. I'll take care of the next step.

Klaus hangs up. He turns to the newbie vampire, Joshua, who has been minding Klaus' vampire hostage, Max

KLAUS: I ordered you to drain him of blood. What's taking so long?

JOSH: [anxious] Sorry. I'm not, like, medieval-torture-expert-guy.

Klaus sighs and grabs a pitchfork before he impales Max with it

JOSH: What did he do to you, anyway?

KLAUS: It's not about what he did. It's about what he's going to do when we're done here, which is whatever I want him to, just like you. For example- [He stares Josh in the eyes and compels him]- drive this through his torso.

Klaus, having removed the pitchfork from the vampire, compels Joshua and hands the weapon to him. Joshua immediately obeys, though he looks horrified as he does so

JOSH: That is crazy. I didn't want to do it, but I did it anyway.

KLAUS: It's called mind compulsion. Vampires can compel humans. Originals, like my siblings and I, can also compel vampires, and no one can compel Originals. You following?

Josh nods, looking frightened

KLAUS: Good. That is how a brand-new nightwalker such as yourself is here doing my bidding with no one the wiser.

JOSH: [confused] But I never had my guts drained out of me.

KLAUS: Yes. That, young Joshua is because I got to you before you had even a drop of herbal vervain in your system. You see, it prevents compulsion. Marcel has had his whole crew taking it since I returned to town, and that is why our friend here needs to be bled dry of it, so I can compel him to follow my every command. And with my brother currently in captivity awaiting rescue, we can't afford to be gentle about it, can we?

Klaus takes back the pitchfork and runs it through Max's abdomen before twisting it roughly

 **JARDIN GRIS VOODOO SHOP**

Rebekah and Kol go their separate ways, Kol went to the bar and Rebekah went outside the voodoo shop, she turned around to greet Sophie

REBEKAH: [sarcastically] Oh, so glad you could make it. Elijah only lies daggered and rotting whilst you dilly-dally.

SOPHIE: You're lucky I came at all. What do you want?

REBEKAH: Marcel's crew attacked Hayley last night because somebody told him there was a werewolf in the Quarter. She only made one stop. Whoever saw her here ratted her out. Watch and learn.

Rebekah turns and walks into the shop, and Sophie follow her in. Inside the shop, Katie emerges from a back room with a box, and smiles when she sees Sophie

KATIE: Hey, Soph.

SOPHIE: Hey, Katie.

Katie sees Rebekah touching a necklace hanging from a stand, and shows no sign of recognition toward her

KATIE: That's filled with marigold-— great for attracting the opposite sex. It would look awesome on you!

REBEKAH: I very seriously doubt that. Do you have any others, one with, say, I don't know... wolfs bane, perhaps?

KATIE: [confused] Wolfs bane? Why would you want that?

[Rebekah vamp-speeds toward Katie, and holds off the ground in a choke-hold]

REBEKAH: Please do not play dumb with me.

[Rebekah picks her up and slams her flat onto her back on a table]

SOPHIE: [horrified] Rebekah!

KATIE: [gasps] I just sold a werewolf some herbs. That's all.

REBEKAH: Are you lying to me, Katie? I suggest you answer my question

Honestly.

KATIE: [chokes and coughs] Sophie—

SOPHIE: [sighs uncomfortably] Just answer the question, Katie. Please.

KATIE: [sighs] Yes. I told someone, but you don't understand. I—I love him.

[Rebekah violently throws Katie down onto the floor and holds the heel of her stiletto dangerously close to her throat]

REBEKAH: And tell me, who is this vampire Romeo of yours? Shall I count to three?

 **MIKAELSON MANSION**

[Klaus and Josh are still in the cellar, where Klaus pulls the pitchfork out of Max's abdomen and hands it to Josh]

KLAUS: Be quick about it. I have an army to build, and one compelled minion does not an army make.

[Klaus answers his phone, which has been buzzing. The shots alternate between Klaus in the cellar and Rebekah in the Quarter]

KLAUS: Well?

REBEKAH: You were right about the traitor. Luckily, she's just a kid and she doesn't know anything about us and what we're up to. Do you want to hear the part that's gonna please you the most?

KLAUS: [smiles] Oh, do tell!

REBEKAH: She's in love with someone in Marcel's inner circle. Guess who it is?

KLAUS: [pleased] Right-hand-man type, favours silly caps?

REBEKAH: Two points for you. Thierry is fraternizing with the enemy.

KLAUS: Well, that means he just unwittingly became the key to our entire plan.

REBEKAH: I told you you'd be pleased.

KLAUS: [smirks] Oh, to be young and in love in a city where witches and vampires

Are at war. How very tragic.

 **MIKAELSON MANSION**

[It's later in the day, and Hayley eavesdrops on Sophie, Rebekah, Kol and Klaus from the hallway as they talk behind a closed door in the study]

SOPHIE: [incredulous] Are you out of your mind? No way.

KOL: It's very simple- We need you to perform a teeny, tiny locator spell to help us find our brother.

SOPHIE: [scoffs] Witches who practice magic in this town get caught, and then they get killed.

KLAUS: Yes, about that. It seems you left out a crucial detail when we made our deal-Marcel's secret weapon, the way he knows when a witch is using magic...

REBEKAH: Girl about yea high, cute as a button, anger issues?

[Sophie looks shocked when she realizes whom they're talking about]

SOPHIE: Davina? Where have you seen her?

REBEKAH: I don't know. The little brat erased my memory right after she threw me out a window with her bloody mind.

KLAUS: Let me cut to the chase. Davina has Elijah. You witches, I assume, want to get Davina away from Marcel. We don't know where she is. Ergo, we need magic.

SOPHIE: Davina would sense it.

KOL: Unless, of course, another witch—- say, a traitor to the cause, Katie for example—- was to perform much more powerful magic at the same time. That would create a smokescreen, concealing your very small spell from Davina.

SOPHIE: Katie doesn't deserve to die.

[Klaus angrily slams his hands on the table and stands up to face her]

KLAUS: Sophie Deveraux! You're in no position to be so principled. You can't win a war without a few strategic losses, no matter how regrettable they may be. How many times have the vampires been one step ahead, known something they shouldn't? Your sister, executed in the public square for practicing magic- who knew she'd be caught, did she even attempt to flee?

SOPHIE: [stunned in realization] ...She was caught hiding in a cargo hold of a freighter before it set sail down the Mississippi.

KOL: And who, pray tell- of Marcel's valued inner circle- manages his business at the docks?

SOPHIE: [sighs] Katie's boyfriend, Thierry.

 **THE ABATTOIR**

Thierry plays his trumpet in the courtyard as various vampires mill around in preparation for the party. Klaus and Marcel stand nearby and watch as they talk

KLAUS: You're right. He's good.

MARCEL: Right? Music man, I call him. Ladies love him, but he's spoken for. He knocks around with this pretty little witch. Says he loves her, but I don't know.

KLAUS: [sceptical] Your brightest soldier is fraternizing with your enemy, and you don't care?

MARCEL: Well, of course I care, but Thierry is a grown man. He makes his own choices, and I get some good Intel. Besides, he's not gonna do anything to jeopardize what we're doing here. I mean, check this out-— a vampire hosting a ritzy charity event? We have a community here. No one's gonna mess that up.

KLAUS: Still... You don't want the witches to get too bold, given that a witch's tip about a werewolf in town led to the disappearance of your nightwalkers. I'm sure you've considered the possibility that it could've been a trap.

MARCEL: [seems as though he never considered it] Well, maybe I'll send a little message. [He stands and shouts over to the other vampires] Thierry! Take a team of nightwalkers to the Cauldron tonight, do a little rousting... Oh, and Thierry? Make it nasty.

 **ROUSSEAU'S**

Rebekah is sitting at the bar, where she talks to Cami as she works

REBEKAH: And so then, I moved back here to be closer to my brothers because, let's face it, family's important. Right, Camille?

CAMI: Cami. I have to change this nametag- drunken guys keep hitting on me in French. [She pauses for a moment and looks at Rebekah curiously] You sure you haven't been in here before? Your face looks so familiar.

REBEKAH: You must have seen me out and about. Aren't you dating Marcel Gerard? He's a pal of mine... sort of. I heard he had a crush on the blonde bartender at Rousseau's.

CAMI: I would hardly call it dating. He's wooing me... sort of. I don't know. I mean, he's very charming, which probably means I should run for the hills.

REBEKAH: I'm kind of in an on-again/off-again thing myself at the moment.

CAMI: Those are the worst, aren't they? The ones you can't shake, even though you know better, and you always know better?

REBEKAH: I like you, Cami. Most girls have the unfortunate tendency of being whiny little twits.

CAMI: [smiles] Thanks... I think.

REBEKAH: Hey, I'm supposed to go to this posh charity thing thrown by this philanthropist tonight. He's a bit of a Gatsby, throws a mean party. Any interest?

Cami smiles noncommittally, shrugging

 **MIKAELSON MANSION**

Klaus sits at a desk perusing some papers when his phone starts buzzing. He sees its Rebekah and answers it. The shot cuts between him at the mansion and Rebekah on the street

KLAUS: Little sister!

REBEKAH: Well, brother, I believe I've made certain Marcel will be properly distracted tonight.

KLAUS: Dare I ask?

REBEKAH: Let's just say his attention will not be on us. I did my bit. What are you doing to ensure Elijah's safe return?

KLAUS: Currently, I'm preparing insurance against the tender hearted.

REBEKAH: Meaning?

KLAUS: We need proper motivation for Katie to cast a powerful spell tonight. I'm creating that motivation. Marcel has ordered a rousting of the witches.

Vampires are jumping from the balconies and causing mayhem. Scared witches scream and run away from them

KLAUS: And I, in turn, have arranged for things to go tragically wrong.

Flashback from earlier in the day: Klaus is in the cellar with the nightwalker Max, who has finally had the vervain drained from his body

KLAUS: You understand what you're to do? [Max nods in agreement] Good.

Back at the Cauldron, vampires continue to upturn tables and destroy things while witches scream in terror. Thierry sneaks off through a back door into the Jardin Gris. Katie sees him and runs to greet him with a hug and kiss

KATIE: Hey! What's happening out there?

THIERRY: Oh, it's Klaus. He's convinced Marcel that the witches are planning to make a move against him. Marcel wants us to send a message...

Thierry gives Katie an apologetic look as he gently knocks over a shelf full of potion and spell ingredients

THIERRY: ...And if he thought I was playing favorites because I'm in love with a witch—-

KATIE: [smiles and interrupts him] Say that again.

THIERRY: I love you, Katie. And all this is gonna be okay, I promise.

KLAUS: [in voiceover] Marcel may not be concerned with Thierry's romantic entanglements...

Thierry walks out of the Jardin Gris and bumps into Max, the vampire Klaus compelled earlier, who is about to enter the shop

THIERRY: I already got that one.

Thierry walks away. The vampire goes into the shop anyway.

KLAUS: But there are other crimes, which he'll be less inclined to so easily forgive...

Thierry hears screaming from inside the Jardin Gris. He turns to see Max-dragging Katie outside, where he slams her against the restaurant and bites into her neck. Thierry becomes enraged and lunges toward him

THIERRY: Leave her alone! Get off!

He throws Max across the courtyard, where he smashes onto a table. Thierry runs over to him, grabs a broken table leg, and uses it to stake the vampire, killing him. The courtyard goes silent, and the other vampires' circle around the scene of the crime

KLAUS: [voiceover] Killing a vampire, for example. That would be unforgivable. If Katie hopes to save her one true love from Marcel's punishment? Well, a rescue mission like that will require something positively magical. But then... what's worth dying for, if not love?

Katie is staring at Thierry in horror as he stands over Max's dead body. Diego and the other vampires look at him as though they can't believe what he's just done, and even Thierry is in shock

 **THE ABATTOIR – MASQUERADE GALA**

Rebekah, Kol and Klaus enter the party, taking in the dark, wild atmosphere. Klaus is wearing a black suit with a black dress shirt and tie, Kol was wearing a normal tux and Rebekah is dressed in a matching black peplum cocktail dress and a hairpiece with black feathers and beads. Acrobats perform, dancers handle exotic animals, and confetti falls glittering upon the party guests

KLAUS: [smiles] Well, this certainly is a fitting backdrop for tonight's events, I must say.

Kol, Rebekah and Klaus spot Cami as she enters the party, wearing white angel's wings and a vintage white beaded dress. Rebekah looks pleased, but Klaus' smile falls

KOL: [suspicious] What's she doing here?

REBEKAH: What better way to distract Marcel than to put his very human new girl in a room chock full of vampires?

Klaus seems very unhappy with this decision on Rebekah's part as she crosses the courtyard to greet Cami. Klaus sighs and follows behind her, while Kol –once again- went to the bar

REBEKAH: [smiles] Hello, darling. You look precious.

Marcel notices Cami's arrival from a balcony above and frowns, Elena who is next to Marcel notices Marcel's facial expression

CAMI: This party is ridiculous, but I think I went a bit splashy with this dress.

Cami makes eye contact with Klaus and nods at him in acknowledgment as he joins them before she before turning back to Rebekah

CAMI: Is he the infamous on-again/off-again?

KLAUS: [smiles] He's the brother, actually, and my sister is right. You do look stunning.

CAMI: You clean up pretty well yourself.

KLAUS: [smiles smugly] Well, don't be fooled, love. I'm the devil in disguise.

REBEKAH: You two chit-chat. I need booze.

Rebekah heads to the bar, sitting next to her brother, leaving Klaus and Cami alone

KLAUS: Shall we?

CAMI: Okay.

Klaus offers her his arm and Cami takes it. Rebekah approaches the bar and addresses the bartender

REBEKAH: Scotch, please.

Marcel spots Rebekah and joins her at the bar, and Rebekah sighs at the sight of him

MARCEL: [unimpressed] You trying to be cute, inviting her here?

REBEKAH: I think she's darling. I can tell you fancy her pure heart. Perhaps I'll feed it to you?

MARCEL: Hmm. Jealousy looks good on you, Bekah.

Kol: Ew this is way too, awkward for me

Across the courtyard, Cami and Klaus talk while Cami subtly watches Rebekah with Marcel at the bar

CAMI: The guy of hers Rebekah was talking about... I'm sensing that would be Marcel.

KLAUS: I wouldn't worry about it. Ancient history.

CAMI: I'm beginning to think your sister is a bit of a bitch.

Klaus laughs heartily

KLAUS: It's as though she invented the term!

Cami gazes at Klaus; he seems drawn in for a moment but catches himself as he spots Marcel getting ready to approach them

KLAUS: Listen. Pardon me for a moment.

Klaus leaves. Marcel greets Cami

MARCEL: Cami.

CAMI: Hey! Killer party.

MARCEL: Oh, it's more of a work thing. I would've invited you—

CAMI: [cuts him off] Oh, no. We've been on one date. No explanation necessary.

You do your thing, I'll entertain myself.

MARCEL: [smiles] What, leave you alone, looking the way you do? Hell with that.


	8. Chapter 8-Leaving, Consequences & Spells

**Chapter 8**

 **MIKAELSON MANSION**

Hayley walks around the pool outside. She hears a twig snap nearby, then walks toward the sound to see a wolf staring at her. A voice behind her startles her and she whirls around

SABINE: [smiles] You're not supposed to be out here.

HAYLEY: [suspicious] Who are you?

SABINE: Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Sabine. We met. I'm one of Sophie's friends.

HAYLEY: You're one of the witches.

SABINE: Sophie just asked me to come keep you company while everyone's out.

[She looks at the wolf curiously and gestures toward it, causing Hayley to glance back at the wolf] You know, it's drawn to you. The child you're carrying is part vampire, part werewolf. You and Klaus made something special.

HAYLEY: You sound like Elijah. He thinks this baby is going to make us one big, happy family, but now he's gone and I don't even know what... "it" is.

SABINE: You know, I can do something about that, if you want. I mean, find out if it's a boy or girl.

HAYLEY: [confused] I thought you couldn't do witchy stuff around here.

SABINE: It's not magic, just an old trick my grandmother taught me. Come on. You have to be a little curious.

 **THE ABATTOIR – MASQUERADE GALA**

Cami and Marcel dance while Rebekah and Klaus watch from afar

CAMI: I thought you said you were in community work.

MARCEL: Community fundraising. Throw a party, folks open their wallets. It's kind of my thing. Guess I'm what you call a necessary evil.

CAMI: And Rebekah, she's one of your donors?

MARCEL: [smiles tightly] She's an old friend.

CAMI: Can't be that old. She looks younger than me.

MARCEL: You'd be surprised. I was a kid when I met her. [He sighs] Enough about her. I just want to be right here with you.

Elena cuts threw

ELENA: Cami, is it okay if I can quickly, just like cut threw, its important

CAMI: sure

MARCEL: What's up 'Lena

ELENA: Hey, I need to go, a week earlier, sorry, I know it's late notice but its really important, I'll be back within a week and I already said my 'goodbyes' to D, I just needed to say it to you.

MARCEL: Really? Again so soon too, but its fine, I guess you need a little break from here, don't worry I got it all covered here, but when are you going?

ELENA: I'm leaving tonight

MARCEL: Okay sweetie, just take care

Elena and Marcel hug each other before Elena goes back to Cami

ELENA: He's all yours

CAMI: Are you alright? You looked worried

ELENA: Nothing big, I just have to go somewhere, I'll be back within this week

CAMI: Alright then, I'll see you there, be safe

Elena and Cami hug each other and then they leave, Cami went back to dancing with Marcel while Elena went to her room in the French Quarter

Across the courtyard, Klaus and Rebekah have their own conversation, when Kol interrupted them.

KOL: Did you hear what Elena and Marcel said to each other?

REBEKAH: No, Why? as the same time Klaus says "Your thew only one who would listen and perhaps as they say nowadays stalk her"

Kol glares at Klaus as he continue

KOL: Apparently Elena darling is going out for a couple of days, and by the sound of it, she does it every month.

KLAUS: Huh, that is interesting, Kol I want you to follow where Elena's going to, then report back, if you don't called me within two days, I'll call you and I apologise if I interrupt something [smirks]

KOL: Shut up Nik, I'll go, I think she already went to pack, it's a good thing I leave clothes in the car [Rebekah was going to ask why] don't ask, I'll see you later

They say their 'goodbyes' and Klaus and Rebekah return to their original conversation.

Diego enters the courtyard and sees Marcel dancing with Cami, their faces nearly touching each other. Diego looks anxious as he interrupts them and whispers in Marcel's ear

REBEKAH: [to Klaus] My cue to leave.

Diego seems to have explained to Marcel what Thierry did, because Marcel spots Thierry standing anxiously nearby and can barely contain his anger at the sight of him

MARCEL: [to Cami] Excuse me.

[Marcel walks over to Thierry and grabs him by the throat, pushing him away from the main party. Cami watches in concern from the dance floor]

MARCEL: [to Thierry] What the hell did you do?

[Diego sees Cami watching from below and intervenes in their confrontation]

DIEGO: Whoa, not here. No, not here.

[Marcel sighs deeply and backs off. Klaus, who is watching the drama unfold, looks pleased, but Cami looks unsettled by this display of aggression]

LAFAYETTE CEMETERY

[Katie and Sophie talk inside a candlelit mausoleum in preparation for their plan. Katie is sobbing, and though Sophie doesn't seem happy, she does comfort her in her own way]

KATIE: I know you think he's a monster.

SOPHIE: It doesn't matter what I think. Thierry killed another vampire. He broke

Marcel's biggest rule. You'll never see him again... unless we do something.

KATIE: [confused] "We"?

SOPHIE: I want to save our people. You want to save Thierry? There's only one way we can do both.

[A little while later, Katie and Sophie sit out in the cemetery, arranging items for a ritual]

SOPHIE: You ready?

Katie begins by sprinkling sand over their tableau. Cut to Davina's attic room in St. Anne's Church, where the whispering voices growing louder. Davina is in her bed and thrashes restlessly as she's disturbed by the sensation of their magic. After a moment, she jerks awake and sits up

DAVINA: [whispers] Marcel. Something's coming.

Davina rises from her bed and goes to her easel. She draws on the paper madly for several seconds as she gets flashes of visions of Katie performing spell. After a moment, she stops

DAVINA: Magic.

 **THE ABATTOIR — MASQUERADE GALA Edit**

[Marcel has pulled Thierry into a corner so they can discuss what just happened]

MARCEL: [furious] I want to hear your side of it.

THIERRY: [pleads] Hey, Marcel, come on—

MARCEL: Your version. Go.

THIERRY: We were tossing the Cauldron. This guy, some nightwalker, he attacked Katie for no reason.

MARCEL: His name was Max. I turned him, and as far as reasons go, he doesn't need one. She was a witch. He was a vampire. Now? He's dead.

Cami is still watching their confrontation happen from the courtyard

THIERRY: [desperately] I didn't mean for it to happen.

MARCEL: You broke my most important rule. [He sighs angrily and glares at Thierry] Damn it, T. How long we been friends? Seventy years? I turned you into something that would never die. I gave you a gift.

THIERRY: And I have been loyal to you all this time, and I still am. I'm still your friend, Marcel. I swear, that hasn't changed.

[Cami is still watching Thierry and Marcel apprehensively when Klaus joins her in the courtyard]

KLAUS: Are you all right, love?

CAMI: He's got a temper, doesn't he? I guess this is the moment I remember I know better.

Cami looks sad and disappointed as she walks away. Josh walks up to Klaus, standing slightly behind him as Klaus reaches into his coat's inner pocket, withdraws a folded piece of paper and hands it to him. Josh quickly pockets the paper and walks away. Klaus watches the balcony as Josh then appears next to Marcel and hands him the document

JOSH: We found this at his girl's place.

Marcel opens the folded paper, revealing that it is actually fancy parchment with the components of a complicated spell written out. Marcel looks even more angry when he recognizes the spell

MARCEL: Still my friend, huh? That's funny, because it looks to me like that little witch of yours got her hands on a spell that I keep locked away.

THIERRY: [frantic] Marcel, I have never seen that.

MARCEL: Shut up. I see on your hand, you still have the daylight ring I gave you. So, what would you need with the recipe for making new ones? Unless maybe you and Katie were gonna go off and start a little kingdom of your own?

THIERRY: [confused] Marcel, no!

MARCEL: Here's a lesson in friendship- friends don't lie to me, they don't break my rules, and they do not steal what is mine.

[Marcel, realizing he's losing his temper, turns his back to Thierry to take a deep calming breath before turning back to him, his eyes filled with rage]

MARCEL: [shakes his head in disbelief] Ohh... For the crime of murdering one of his own, I sentence Thierry Vanchure to one hundred years in the Garden.

[Below, on the dance floor, Klaus smirks proudly]

KLAUS: And it begins...

LAFAYETTE CEMETERY

Sophie is outside the mausoleum, where she has set up a map, a bottle of black sand, and a pocket watch to cast her locator spell. Rebekah enters the cemetery a moment later, and when Sophie hears her coming, she glances up at her, looking anxious

REBEKAH: You're doing the right thing. It's the only way to find Elijah.

SOPHIE: I'm doing what I have to do.

[Sophie begins chanting the incantation for the spell]

THE ABATTOIR — MASQUERADE GALA / LAFAYETTE CEMETERY / ST. ANNE'S CHURCH

Klaus watches as more of Marcel's men lead Thierry out of the party and out onto the street, where a small crowd of more vampires watch Katie approach as she chants loudly. Klaus watches the events unfold from a window above. The sequence is intercut with shots of Davina madly scribbling away at her easel as she continues to get flashes of Katie performing her spell

THIERRY: [desperately] Katie, no!

KLAUS: Like clockwork.

Katie waves her arm and a lamp's light explodes; all the vampires grab at their heads, falling down in pain. Davina's drawing appears to be Katie's face. Marcel alone rises back up to face Katie, but she smashes another light with magic and Marcel goes down again. Sophie continues to chant for her spell

REBEKAH: [anxious] Hurry.

[Marcel rises again, but Katie uses magic to break his bones, and he falls again shouting in pain]

DAVINA: NO!

[In her room, Davina lifts her hands slowly, which seems to cause Marcel to rise yet again. Katie looks astonished]

MARCEL: You're here to save your man. Well, come on, little girl!

He growls as he runs to attack Katie, but she halts him with magic, and he groans as he falls to his knees. In her room, Davina falls to her knees at the same time. In the street, Katie lifts a wooden stake above Marcel's head

KATIE: Die, you son of a bitch.

THIERRY: [horrified] No! Katie! Don't!

Before Katie can kill Marcel, Klaus swoops in and snaps Katie's neck. She dies as Klaus drops her body carelessly to the ground. In the cemetery, Sophie senses something and stops the spell

SOPHIE: Something's wrong. Katie's magic stopped. I can keep going.

REBEKAH: You can't. She'll sense it.

SOPHIE: No. I can find Davina. I just need another moment.

[Rebekah hurries and grabs the map, throwing it and the sand aside so she cannot continue. Sophie looks stunned and upset]

REBEKAH: You may be willing to die to get your witch back, but Hayley and the baby will die with you. Elijah will never forgive us, and rescuing him will be for nothing. It's over. We failed.

[Back on the street, Thierry crawls over to Katie's body]

THIERRY: [horrified] No. Katie. No, no, no, no.

[He cradles her body and sobs over her. Marcel catches Klaus' eye and nods in appreciation]

THE GARDEN

[Thierry stands chained to a wall in an underground room. Marcel stands across from him, still looking at him furiously]

MARCEL: Just tell me this- was she worth it?

THIERRY: I loved her.

[Marcel drives an iron stake into Thierry's gut, and he groans in pain. Another man appears, and Marcel hands him a wooden mallet]

MARCEL: Seal him up... and let him rot.

The man begins to lay bricks over wet cement, clearly intending to build a wall to encase Thierry. He won't be the first- a long view down the tunnel suggests that many others have met the same fate

THE ABATTOIR

The party is over and the courtyard is deserted. Klaus and Marcel stand alone on a balcony and clink their drinks against each other. Marcel downs his in one gulp

MARCEL: How much did Cami see?

KLAUS: She just saw an argument, mate. It's nothing you can't fix. You really like her, don't you?

MARCEL: I like that she's not a part of any of this. Sometimes it's good to see the world the way the humans do.

KLAUS: I am sorry about Thierry, you know? I can tell he was a good friend.

MARCEL: I made him what he was. Obviously, my trust was misplaced.

KLAUS: Doesn't make it easier.

MARCEL: You saved me tonight. I guess I owe you one. You asked for your brother back. Seems like the least I can do.

ROUSSEAU'S

[Cami drinks a pint at a bar, still wearing her gala finery. Klaus enters the place and sits next to her]

KLAUS: Cami—

CAMI: Don't even try it. I get the bro code. You're here to smooth things over for

your friend. It's very nice of you, but—

KLAUS: But you've been hurt before, and you aren't taking any more chances.

CAMI: Something like that. The guy I saw tonight? Not the guy I thought he was. And if he can turn on a dime like that-

KLAUS: Sounds like more than just a broken heart. Someone broke your trust. Camille, the brave bartender.

[Cami and Klaus stare at each other. Cami swallows, looking like she might lean in, but Klaus blinks and breaks the moment]

KLAUS: I'm sorry... But I need you to give Marcel another chance.

[Cami clears her throat, looking both embarrassed and disappointed]

CAMI: Wow. I totally misread that.

KLAUS: No. You read it quite well, but we all have our roles to play. [He stares her in the eyes and compels her] You went to Marcel's. You danced. You feel badly that he had a row with his friend, but otherwise, all you remember is that it was perfect.

MIKAELSON MANSION

[Rebekah sits at the piano, lazily playing a scattering of notes. Klaus enters and she sits up]

REBEKAH: Well, tonight was an epic failure.

KLAUS: On the contrary, sister. Tonight was a masterpiece.

REBEKAH: Are you mad? Katie died before Sophie could complete the spell.

KLAUS: Oh, I'm well aware. I killed Katie.

REBEKAH: [appalled] You what?

KLAUS: There's no way our little suicide witch wasn't gonna try and take out Marcel with her. I saved his life, and in doing so, I now have him exactly where I want him.

REBEKAH: Sophie trusted you. I trusted you! Against all my better instincts.

KLAUS: [offended] Wake up, Rebekah- the witches are on no one's side but their

own. This girl, Davina? That's all they want, and when they have her, what do you think happens then, a truce? Of course not. They will use Davina's power against all of us.

REBEKAH: Even if you're right, the plan was to find Elijah, and you've failed us.

KLAUS: You always did lack faith. By protecting Marcel, I've cemented his trust, so much so that he's agreed to return Elijah to us. And when the time is right, when he has told me everything I need to know about Davina, I will have her for myself.

REBEKAH: I have all the faith in the world that you'll get what you want, Nik. You always do, no matter what is costs the rest of us. You disgust me.

[Rebekah takes a sip of bourbon, then sets her glass on the piano and leaves]

ST. ANNE'S CHURCH

[Davina kneels at Elijah's open casket. She hears a door open and looks up to see Marcel enter. She runs to hug him]

DAVINA: You're okay! I was so worried.

MARCEL: Thank you. Whatever you did, I felt it. You helped me.

DAVINA: It was the old ones, wasn't it?

MARCEL: Actually, Klaus is the one that saved me tonight. I'm gonna make things right, starting off by giving him his brother back.

DAVINA: [confused and upset] No!

MARCEL: [gives her a look] What? Davina-

DAVINA: [shakes her head] No! You said the old ones were dangerous. I won't give him back until I know how to kill them.

MIKAELSON MANSION

Hayley is sitting at a desk in one of the studies, where she's typing on a laptop surrounded by old texts. Klaus pauses at the doorway before walking in to talk to her

KLAUS: I thought you might like to know, Elijah is returning to us.

HAYLEY: Congratulations. I guess being diabolical has its perks.

KLAUS: You hardly know him, and yet you miss him. What is it about my brother that always inspires such instant admiration?

HAYLEY: [hesitates] He was kind to me.

[Klaus takes this in. Elijah speaks in voiceover as he begins to continue narrating his journal]

ELIJAH: [voiceover] There are moments when I doubt my family is capable of redemption...

[Klaus turns to leave, but stops when Hayley calls out to him, though he doesn't turn around]

HAYLEY: Hey, I learned something today. I think it's a girl.

[Hayley smiles, and after a moment, Klaus smiles as well. He then leaves Hayley to her research]

ELIJAH: [voiceover] Yet each time that I am tempted to surrender, I see it, the glimmer of goodness that allows me to believe.

THE FRENCH QUARTER

[Rebekah is walking in the Quarter, still wearing her gown but her hair slightly disheveled. She sees Marcel, and turns the other way but runs into him when he vamp-speeds to block her]

REBEKAH: You're following me.

[He walks toward her, backing her up against a store front as he leans toward her and speaks to her aggressively]

MARCEL: Maybe you're just in my way.

[Marcel walks away without another word. Rebekah sighs and closes her eyes, clearly overwhelmed]

LAFAYETTE CEMETERY

Katie's body, dressed in a white gown and covered with a shroud, lays on a tomb in preparation for her consecration. Sophie waves a smoking sage smudge-stick over her body while the other witches, including Agnes and Sabine, stand around her sadly

AGNES: [unhappy] I told you no good would come from this unholy alliance of yours.

SOPHIE: At least I'm doing something. What about you?

[Sophie leaves in a huff]

AGNES: Sabine, tell them what you saw.

SABINE: It's the girl, the wolf.

FLASHBACK- EARLIER AT THE MIKAELSON MANSION

[Hayley is laying on the kitchen counter as Sabine holds a crystal hanging on a chain over Hayley's pregnant belly]

SABINE: [smiles] I think it's a girl. [The crystal starts to swing in the other direction, and she frowns] No... wait.

HAYLEY: Wait what? Please tell me I'm not having a mini-Klaus.

The crystal suddenly glows with a bright light, which causes Sabine to drop it. All of a sudden, her eyes roll back in her head, and she begins to chant in a low voice

SABINE: Hoc est infantima malom. Nos omnia perditu el eam.

At Mikaelson Mansion, where Hayley is still in the study on the laptop. She is typing the words Sabine said during her vision into an online language translator, but none of the languages she chooses get any results

* * *

i am soo sorry, i couldn't update last week because of personal reasons, if you guys didn't know i update (hopefully) every weekend, i also have a question should i write the next chapter for Elena and what's going on or continue writing about Klaus, tell me asap so i could start writing.

bubsxox


	9. Chapter 9-Goodbyes, Following & Thoughts

Chapter 9: what's up with Elena?

A/N: Hai guys! I don't know why, but I'm so HAPPY today and I felt like updating so enjoy…..

Elena's point of view

I've learnt something new, ever since the Mikaelson's, I felt something, like a ton of bricks were lifted off my chest, only to realise two were remaining. I don't know how I should feel. Happy to see Klaus and Elijah? Excited to see Rebekah? Or overjoyed to see the one person who held my heart for all these years.i thought I could control my feelings and so far I was acting normal with them but now…all I could feel is my chest tightening every time I see him and my heart breaks every time I think about how many girls he was with after I left, a year after I left I sometimes hoped that one day I would open the door and see him there with that beautiful smile of his and says those three words I've wanted to hear him say all these years 'I love you' and after we could just take off, no Marcel, no original siblings nor New Orleans with their witch problems, just me and him alone in our own bubble, that nobody could pop, but I realised that not all my problems can be solved by day dreaming, so I bottled it up, locked it in a box and threw it out-not literally- and it actually worked but when I meet Davina, I saw how young she was, yeah she was shaken up at first but she got over it, so why couldn't I, was I weak? I used to listen to my heart more than my mind when I met Kol now I just listen to my mind rather than my heart and I realised how much I despised him, how much I HATE Kol Mikaelson, and I guess throughout the years the hatred grew, but when I saw him again I think all that hatred was forgotten, just like that.

Tonight I felt something, something bad…, something dark, I had this feeling before so I knew what I had to do, I had to leave, not for eternity but just for a while, Marcel knew I went, not where but he knew I'd be gone for a few days, the longest I've gone is a week, I go at least every month, well I try to.

Ugh can't believe that out of all nights it had to be the masquerade ball, and I really got a cute outfit, gosh, but what can we do about it elena, all we can do is get changed and enjoy the party then go without the Mikaelson's catching me, which should be easy…. right?

I look at the the clock and realise that I've been thinking for nearly half an hour

"OH CRAP!" I run to my room –thank god for vampire speed- In the French quarter and see, my clothes and accessories have been already taken out

"THANKS MARCEL!" I yell to whatever room he was in

"YOUR WELCOME 'LENA!" He shouts back

I quickly get ready and flash to the balcony where Marcel was standing, he was wearing a normal suit but with a brown tie. I knew what was going to happen, he was going to give an important announcement, most probably about the originals.

"Listen up everybody! I want you guys to be on our feet tonight, I know it's meant to be about having fun and all but I have an old … Friend I used to know and you may know them as the originals but do not fear, they come in peace…hopefully but still be alert plus tonight is the thing with the witches so we don't want to scare any civilians now, so be alert but most importantly HAVE FUN, NOW LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

And with that, the music and chattering had started, I had what half an hour left before the goodbyes so I did what humans my age did best PARTY HARD.

19 tequila shots, 8 bourbon on rocks and 6 beers later (and no originals nearby)

I wasn't even that tipsy, good going vampire abilities but I saw the time and thought might as well, first I went to my house to pack some clothes, I knew Hayley was there so I said bye to her too, she was confused but I told her I'll be back in a week, she nodded, we hugged then I left to see Davina, she was kinda worried but I explained that I'll be alright and we did the same as Hayley we hugged and then I left, finally I went back to the French quarter, I saw Marcel and Cami dancing together, they were cute and all but right now I didn't care, so I cut threw and told him, he was a little hesitant but he let me off. I went upstairs so I could pack a few of my more important things like my phone, my phone charger and Esther's grimoire, then I went and changed into some distressed shorts with a black and white heart top, black high tops, some black brackets and black bow earring, and to top it off I painted my nails grey. I took my bag and started to walk downstairs but not before taking my black sunglasses, before I open the gates I nod at Marcel as a goodbye which he nods back.

I get in my Bugatti Veyron and drive straight to the highway, it would take a few hours to get to my destination and since it was night there was pretty much no traffic which just made my day way better

No ones point of view

What Elena didn't notice was a black Chevy following her, the person driving was Kol –obvi- he was told by his siblings to follow her to see if her and Marcel had any evil plans, but actually Kol thought that they did it because they saw how miserable Kol actually was and how that the Kol they knew who was with Elena was no longer with them as if that Kol died when they broke up especially when Elena skipped town. Kol was heartbroken when he found out Elena left, he was about to turn the switch off but then he saw a picture of himself and Elena, she was making a funny face where Kol was smiling happily sticking his tongue out, he realised that Elena would of never wanted him to do this and that if he did do this, she would hate him forever and probably say "wow Kol Mikaelson whining over a girl, and now I have seen everything in life ha! Get a grip Mikaelson!"

Kol was alone, devastated and sometimes he was even vulnerable, he had a strong act in front of his family but whenever he was alone he would just tear up, until the day he figured out that Elena was never coming back and that he became such a softie, he didn't want that, and he didn't want people fading that put especially his enemies, so he built his walls up once again and became the old Kol, the Kol that made shivers go through people's back just from the name, the old Kol who could be more ruthless than Klaus himself, Kol made sure his old self was hidden never to come out once again ….

Dun… Dun ….. DUNNNNNNN

I know it's a short chapter, I'm thinking that I give a bit to long chapters so I've calmed down a bit, so hope you enjoyed that

Review what you think what Elena is doing with Esther's grimoire

Press the favourite button pweaseeeeee

Hehehehehe I'm kinda hyped too

So laters

Bubsxox


	10. Chapter 10- she's what now

Chapter 10 – But-but-but ...I'm so dead

Elena's point of view

(1 hour later)

I'm still on the road, it's almost 12am and it's gotten quite dark, I had a need to call Marcel for some reason, thinking he was in trouble and knowing him, he probably is in trouble but I refused to call him he's old enough to take care of himself and plus he has his precious day AND night walkers so hey what's the worst that can happen?

I look at my rear view mirror and see a black tinted Chevy, okay don't worry Elena it's not at cliché 'someone following you' car just breathe, I think to myself.

Ten minutes later I see the car still behind me 'Oh screw this they wanna follow me fine, but you don't know what hit ya' I think aggressively to myself. I take the next junction out the motorway and get onto a road called Egan (don't know if that's what it's called, just a random place in New Orleans) I drive at a normal pace and when I look at the rear view mirror and see the car STILL there. OKAY THAT'S IT!. I think to myself

I drive quicker and since it was night time not a lot of people were driving, I dodge a car that's in front of me making them swerve in front of the Chevy, I quickly look behind and see that the car is dodging the other car and gaining speed on me as well –I'm pretty sure that person figured out that I figured out that I'm being followed, that makes sense right?- I drive even more quicker, I'm sure that I'm way over the speeding limit, but I'm lucky there's no police cars, finally I see a 24 hour bar/motel called Mardi Gras, there was a road next to it, I quickly drive in to it and get out using vampire speed and then hide in the shadows, a few seconds later the black Chevy parks next to my car, but also in the shadows, the person gets out, it looked like a man.

"Did Marcel send a night walker, does he not trust me enough to go by myself" I think to myself bitterly

The man was looking left yo right trying to find me, I take this as an advantage and speed run to him, grabbing him by the neck and slamming him against his car.

"Who are you?!" I ask

"C'mon love, if you want you can shine some light on me, because I know you know me, I DEFINITELY know you" I hear the voice of that very man I was thinking about in my car, the one who I haven't even been in a room alone with. WHAT THE HELL DO I EVEN SAY TO HIM?!

"Kol" I whisper there was a awkward pause "what are you doing here"

"Well, I was 'ordered' to follow you, see if you were creating any evil plans to get rid of us or endanger the what does Rebekah call her oh yes the going-to-be mumzy and the miracle child" he said with no emotion, was this the same man I loved all those years ago, has he changed this much? I realised I didn't say anything back

"Now why would I create 'evil' plans to hurt Hayley and my niece?" He quickly swaps places, wrapping his hand around my neck

"Well your 'brother' is Marcel, the reason me and my family is here, we here to take back what was ours a long time ago"

"EXACTLY A LONG TIME AGO!" I shouted, I closed my eyes counted to 10 opened then and calmly said

"After you and your family left, it was me and Marcel who had to pick up the pieces, we were the one to rebuild New Orleans from scratch again, so technically we have the right to be in control of it'

"You wouldn't even have pieces because we built it" he replied

"You know what, I am not having this conversation with you, there is a bar right there and all I want is a drink" I say pushing him off me.

I go to my car and grab my car keys, my bag and my phone, I then lock my car and walk towards the motel, once I'm inside I see it's quite decent so I go to the women who's chewing gum like a reta-I mean loudly.

"Hi do you have a room" I ask politely

"Ya we do,single or double?" She replied annoyed –bish what did I do?

"Oh can I have double"

"Ya sure whateva"

"Okay then" I say looking at her "since I don't like your attitude, you will give a bedroom, on the house, and then you will forget this conversation and that I was ever here, and maybe you should go and learn some manners too, now keys" I say compelling her.

She then robotically gives me a key card, which I take, the room number was 14, once I found it, I went and settled in then I went to the bar and surprise surprise there was Kol sitting at a booth flirting with a brunette-at least I know he's still into them- I ignore them and cheerfully pop myself down at a bar stool, and a blonde bartender asks for my order, which then I reply with beer.

I then think to myself how much that bartender looks like Matt, suddenly I got an ace in my chest "I miss them so much, it's been over 3 years since I last saw them, perhaps I'll go back, just for a few days….no I can't I messed their life's up so much, I wonder if how Caroline and Bonnie are doing and my 2 dear brother oh how much I missed them, I wonder if Steroline and Bamon happened already or if they are still so clueless, Oh My God I also missed HIS funeral, gosh it's been over 3 years and I can't even say his name without breaking down and the fact that I haven't even seen his grave yet, ugh and the worst sisters award goes to me" I think sarcastically. I then see a hand coming towards me so I grab it and slam it to the bar top, crushing it.

"LOOK IM SORRY AHHHH YO-UR CRUS-HING MY HAND AHHH" I quickly let go of the bartenders hand in shock

"Oh my gosh I am so so so sorry, are you okay?"

"Urrrr it's o-Kay, you are really strong" he says walking back which I presume is the staff room to get ice for the bruised hand.

"Oh you have no idea" I mutter, I then hear a laugh….HIS laugh from behind me

"Oh darling, that was rather entertaining to watch" Kol says, sitting down next to me

I ignore him and start to drink my beer which I finish in 3 gulps, I slam my bottle down and ask for a tequila shot which Kol Interrupts asking for 2 shot glasses and complies them to be on the house

"Oh c'mon love, loosen up, a few shots won't kill anyone" he asks

I snort and say "you sure 'bout that's?"

"I promise I will leave you alone" he says

"Fine only a few" she finally gives in

3 bottles of tequila, whiskey and 16 beer bottles (each) later

"And that's how a vampire gets drunk" I slur to Kol who's randomly spinning around, I furrow my eyebrows and shout 'KOL' 'KOL' "ARE YO LSTENING"

I then get annoyed and slam him against a wall and whine "kooooolllllll sssssttttooooppppp it makes meee dizzzyyy"

He then did what he did tonight, he swapped places with me and leaned towards my ear.

"I've missed you 'Lena" says kissing my neck

"Koolllll" I moan as he reaches a sweet spot

I know we shouldn't but I can't stop maybe it's the alcohol or the fact that the lust in both of us is heightened, but if I leave then, he would follow me and I don't even have enough strength in my heart to break his neck, plus I've been …..stressed for a few days now, so why not?

He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his torso as he speeds us to my bedroom, I would ask how he knows, but I didn't want to ruin the moment, he continues to kiss my neck as I start to take his jacket off, then I start to take off his shirt, he reattaches his mouth to mine again, since he gets impatient quite quickly he spends off my clothes and his only in a couple of seconds and throws me on my bed

(I am soooo not writing a sex scene, sorry)

Morning

I slowly open my eyes and see a white ceiling 'oh, how lovely, wait what happened cuz last thing I remember is Kol asking me to take a shot" I think to myself

I slowly turn to my right and …. SEE A NAKED KOL OH SHIT.

I quickly shoot up and see I'm naked too and that there was clothes and feathers everywhere 'what the heck happened' I could not of have sex with Kol! I quickly but quietly get up and wear my clothes, I gather my things and leave.

I speed run to my car and drive back to the motorway continuing my journey

'I'm sorry Kol' I think to myself as I get further and further away from him…..

DA DA DAAAAAA Here is another chapter, which I hope you enjoyed, just saying I made a little change about the alcohol thing and just to mention this is not edited, I do that at the end and sorrryyyy it's short

Butttttt pleaseeeeee

Favourite

Follow

Reviewwwwwww

Thanksssss

Bubsxox


	11. Chapter 11- I'm sorry

Chapter 11- I'm sorry

Previously on Bleeding Love…..

-Elena had to go out for a while

-Kol's following her

-She found out and had an argument

-They got drunk and…HAD SEX DUN DUN DUNNN

Now here's another chapter of Bleeding Love Kolena …

It's been about half an hour since I left Kol in that motel, I have a feeling he's gonna be pissed or upset, maybe both, I mean I did leave him, while he was sleeping, he must be up by now …. Hopefully

Backtrack twenty minutes ago Kol's point of view

I wake up groaning, shuffling underneath the covers, I slowly sit up as I rub my head, waiting for blurriness to disappear, once it does , memories flashes as I look around to see nothing but my clothes and a few feathers here and there, but there was no Elena, …. Wait what? I look around to see only my clothes on the floor, as if she wasn't here …at all

I think for a minute or two and realised that she had sex with me so she could leave and I won't be able to follow her, she always knew I was a late riser especially when we have a night like that. Then I took another minute to think of a horrid thought she used me? Is that how you feel being used? Wow it does not feel nice, I have an ace in my chest I feel like I'm about to explode….wait isn't that a feeling of 'hurt' I am Kol Mikaelson, I don't get hurt-well the exception of the dagger and white oak stake- so why am I whining over a GIRL, I am sick and tired of being a-a-a softie, I mean I am HOT, I can get a girl just like that-clicks his fingers together(in his mind though)- and for gods sake I was named wily fox since I was worse than Klaus, KLAUS, I MEAN C'MON.

That's it, I'm done.

No ones point of view

And with that being said, Kol got ready and left, he got in his Chevy and drove to the busy motorway, away from Egan and away from Elena, he called Rebekah, to ask what was going on, which made her reply they got everything they needed, but when she tried to ask what happened between Elena and him, he avoided it, she knew not to push him, after all, they were the closest, but not only to him, she was close to Elena as well, she was hurt when Elena left, they were like sisters, joined to the hip as Elijah would put it, sometimes. Back in the car Kol only had one thought in his mind

'I'm done Elena, done with us'

One and a half week later

No ones point of view

It had been a week and a half since the 'incident' happened, Elena was due back home a few days ago, and knowing Marcel, he would get worried, so she gave him a quick call, to explain why she hasn't returned home, this is how the phone conversation went.

Ring! Ring, ri-

Marcel: E! Finally, you called

Elena: Hey Marcel, sorry for the delay, I kinda got distracted here

Marcel: it's alright, but when are you coming back, you missed A LOT of things since you've been gone.

Elena: I'll be back in a few days, and what happened?

Marcel: I'll tell you when your back

Elena: Alright, how's D doin?

Marcel: God, Elena, I love her but I don't know how to take care of her, you're the one who usually does, she's alright…I think, she went to the music festival but I didn't have a chance to see her afterwards

Elena: that's good, the festival part and don't worry, you'll get used to it, I'll give her a call, anything else?

Marcel: not really, we still have Elijah

Elena: I really do think you should return him

Marcel: I know, but D is still trying to find a way to kill the originals

Elena: okay, is that it?

Marcel:yeah, just get home safe, okay?

Elena: okay p, I love ya, be safe

Marcel: love you too baby girl, be safe bye

Elena:bye

End of conversation

Elena thought to give Davina a call as well since its been a while so she gave her a call too

Ring! Ring! Ring! Rin-

Davina: Elena! Thank god, your alright, you haven't called, texted, I was getting so worried about you, you have to call more, I though something bad happened, oh gosh Elena you have to come back, Davila sounds like she's crying everything's a mess, I lost control of my magic, and I hurt Tim, so Klaus complied him to forget everything that happened, and then I took the dagger out of Elijah an-

Elena:Oh oh oh, Davina first calm down look if you want I'll come back earlier

Davina: please whispers

Elena: I'm on my way, and we have a girls night, I promise

Davina: thanks E, I'll see you soon, love you

Elena: don't worry about it, see ya, love you

End of conversation

Elena's point of view

I just got off the phone with Davina

I guess I have missed a lot, I think to myself

Since it was only 10am I was still in my nightie shorts and a tank top, I then change into eleanor_calder_inspired_outfit_for/set?.svc=copypaste&embedder=0&id=52961118 pack up, then head to my car, I would get to the attic around 9ish, IF I don't stop, which I won't, Davina needs me, so I gotta get there quick. I stop thinking I get in my car and drive back to the place that hold all my problems.

9 and a half hours later/ 7:30pm

That took longer than I thought, stupid traffic, I'm driving towards ST Ann's Catholic Church which is only 5 minutes away, once I reach there, I go inside and see Father Kieran

Elena: Father K, how are you

Kieran: Elena, finally someone I would actually like to see

Elena: aww I'm pleased to see you too, but seriously how you doing, I haven't talked you properly since Sean…..

Kieran: yes, I've been quite busy now and than, I'm reopening the church

Elena: aw that's lovely, if you need any help, please do not hesitate to ask

Kieran: thank you Elena, I do owe you, you've helped so much, with me, Camille, the church, I don't know how to repay you.

Elena: no need, I have known you for a very long time, I consider you as my father, as for for Sean and Camille, I loved Sean as my brother and I still do, Cami is my friend I'll be there for her as much as I can try.

Kieran: Thank you, now I presume, you're here to see the young witch in the attic

Elena: yes laughs I'll see you later Father K bye

Kieran: smiles goodbye Elena walks out the church

I walk up to the attic and see Davina drawing

Elena: hey sweetie

Davina: ELENA runs to her giving her a big hug you're here

Elena: why won't I?

Davina: I don't know, you don't have time for me?

Elena: hey no I would always have time for you, now tell me what happened

She explains everything and Elena is pissed, mostly at Klaus, how could he do that to them

Elena: hey don't worry, I'll protect both you and Tim from Klaus

Davina: enough of sadness,melts do something fun

And with that being said, the girls started gossiping about boys, fashion and magic, acting like normal girls ….well kinda

Sorry for a short chapter just gotta get warmed up, just saying this is a night before episode 6- fruit of the poison tree, I'll try to update again today , but no promises , and it's not edited, if you want I'll put the outfits on my profile

Please

Review and favourite

Bubsxox


	12. Chapter 12- Kidnapped, Rescued and Angry

Chapter 12- Kidnapped, Rescued & Angry

I wake up around 9ish, I looked and see me and Davina laying in her small bed in the attic, it was still quite early so I let her sleep, I got up and changed into because_teachers_go_back_to/set?.svc=copypaste&embedder=0&id=93713645 and leave, I had to go to Rousseau's before I went to the French Quarter, I had a feeling that the Mikaelson brother would be there, and I don't want to see Kol sober so I'm going to drown some shots then go.

But I still give Marcel a call, just to let him know I'm back

Marcel's point of view

I'm here with the Mikaelson brothers, who are just babbling on about something, while I'm still thinking, I'm getting suspicious about them, I went to the Royal Palace Hotel, but they told me no one u dear Mikealson were admitted. I'm broken from my revive when my phone rings, it's Elena

Elena: hey Marcel from the corner of my eye I saw the youngest Mikaelson stiffen…weird

Marcel: hey E what's up

Elena: just wanted to tell you I'm back

Marcel: really cool, where are you

Elena: oh don't worry I'm just quickly going to Rousseau's then I'll be back, in about an hour

Marcel: alright be safe, I'll see you in a bit

Elena: Kay bye

End of conversation

I look at Kol and see him still stiffen but when I lay my eyes at him he looks normal again

A few minutes later they all leave….weird

Elena's point of view

I finally walk in the bar only to see Sabine on the fall unconscious and 2 masked guys holding Sophie, blowing powder on her face knocking her out as well, I vamp-speed behind them, holding one in a choke hold

"Now let her go b fore I kil-" that's all I said before I feel something pricking my neck and me blacking out….vervain

No ones point of view Elena's mansion

Rebekah: Poetry about poisoned apples from dead trees. Looks like someone's worried about impending daddy-hood.

Klaus: shakes head Nonsense. Elijah's back. In his presence, all problems turn to pixie-dust and float away!

Rebekah side-eyes him and grins, and Klaus grins back. Elijah hears them talking about him and joins them in the living room

Elijah: Strange, I don't recall any pixie-dust from the darkness of the coffin I was recently forced to endure.

Elijah opens Esther's grimoire and flips through it

Kol: What are you doing with Mother's spell book?

Elijah: Well, in exchange for my freedom, I promised the witch Davina that I would share a few pages from Mother's grimoire to help her learn to control her magic. I thought we'd begin with a little un-linking spell.

Rebekah, Kol and Klaus look at each other in confusion

REBEKAH: stunned Wait, you want to use her to un-link Hayley from Sophie Deveraux?

Elijah: Sophie brought us here under false pretences! She doesn't just want us to take down Marcel and his minions, she wants to take Davina back. So, she yolked her own cause to ours with magic threats and half-truths! Well, no more. As of now, our deal with Sophie Devereaux is null and void.

Klaus, Rebekah and Kol smile wryly at each other

Elijah: Niklaus, Kol I need you to come with me. I need five minutes alone with Davina. You two need to make certain that I am not interrupted. He points to Rebekah You stay here and watch Hayley.

He turns and leaves the house

REBEKAH: annoyed How did I get elected super-nanny?

Klaus: More importantly, who put him in charge? Kol chuckles

Klaus and Kol reluctantly follows Elijah out of the house

Cemetery

Sophie has just awakened in one of the cemetery's many mausoleums and is struggling against the grip of the masked men who knocked her out. The men shackle Sophie's wrists to chains that hang from the ceiling, on her right she see's Elena's unconscious body.

SOPHIE: Let go of me!

Agnes enters the crypt with a bag and sets it on a table

AGNES: Leave her be.

SOPHIE: appalled Killing me to get to Klaus- or his baby- is not the answer!

AGNES: roots through her bag I'm not gonna kill you Sophie, I was there the day you were born. I am the last remaining Elder of our coven. It is my duty to protect our power, and our power means nothing if that baby grows another day. She turns to face Sophie Sabine's omen was clear. That baby will bring death to us all.

SOPHIE: scared What are you gonna do?

Agnes holds up a large, old-looking metal syringe with a long needle. Sophie seems to recognise it, she desperately tries to back away despite being chained up

SOPHIE: No, no, Agnes, no. No, no, don't!

Agnes holds Sophie's head to the side and stabs the needle into her neck

Elena's mansion

In her bedroom, Hayley suddenly yelps in pain and instinctively grabs her neck. When she pulls her hand away, she notices blood on her fingers from a small puncture wound that is already starting to heal. Rebekah hears her shout and rushes in the room

HAYLEY: AHH!

REBEKAH: unnerved What the hell was that?

HAYLEY: Hell if I know. It felt like I was being stabbed.

Hayley and Rebekah both get a dawning realisation that something bad is happening

Elijah, Kol and Klaus have just rushed into the back room, where they find a just-now-awakening Sabine on the floor of the kitchen. Elijah helps her up

Elijah: [gruffly] What happened?

SABINE: It was Agnes. [She rubs head and groans as she looks around] Her men took Sophie.

Klaus: [sighs] Day one with you in charge, brother, and already the witch linked to Hayley has been abducted by zealots.

Elijah: [to Sabine] Where is she?

SABINE: If I tell you where Agnes is, you'll just kill her.

Kol: Isn't that obvious?

SABINE: Look, I know she's a little... coo-coo, but she's our last living Elder. That might not mean a lot to you, but it means plenty to us. The Elders are the only ones who can do important spells.

Elijah: Like completing the Harvest ritual?

SABINE: [confused] You know about that?

Elijah: Oh, you'd be astounded by the things I know.

Klaus: [to Sabine] Allow me to entertain you with today's list of priorities. One, unlink your friend Sophie so she no longer controls the fate of the woman carrying my child. Two, convince my brother to accept my heartfelt apologies for some recently dodgy behavior. Three...there is no three.

Elijah: I believe what my brother is attempting to communicate here is that neither the life of this Elder, nor the Harvest ritual, nor your coven's connection to magic are of any relevance to him whatsoever. [beat] Now talk.

Elena's Mansion

[Rebekah enters Hayley's bedroom, where Hayley is sitting in an armchair]

REBEKAH: Time for the demon spawn to snack!

HAYLEY: [laughs] I really wish you wouldn't call her that.

REBEKAH: Oh, sorry, have you picked another name yet? [She holds out basket of apples] Take one, the plantation's lousy with them.

[Hayley chooses an apple and holds it for a moment]

HAYLEY: I feel fine... which is weird. I'm sure it's Sophie-related.

REBEKAH: Then, do me a favor, and don't die on my watch. I'll never hear the end of it.

HAYLEY: You know, when I first met you, I thought you were a real bitch.

REBEKAH: [smiles] What changed your mind?

HAYLEY: [laughs] Oh, I still think you're a bitch! I've just grown to like that about you.

REBEKAH: [chuckles] Aw, well, that's sweet of you to say. [Her face becomes more serious] Remember it when I'm gone.

HAYLEY: [confused] Gone? Where are you going?

REBEKAH: I only came to town to make sure everything was okay with Elijah. He's fine, and he hasn't punished Klaus for daggering him, so... as usual, they'll be thick as thieves, and I'll be left to clean up the mess. It's time for me to fly the coop.

HAYLEY: Oh...

[Feeling awkward, she goes to bite the apple in her hand, but she suddenly starts to feel woozy before she gets the chance to eat it]

REBEKAH: [frowns] What's wrong?

HAYLEY: [shakes head] I dunno, probably morning sickness...

REBEKAH: [places hand on Hayley's forehead] Oh, you're burning up, actually.

CEMETERY

Klaus, Kol Elijah have found Sophie in the mausoleum, and they immediately break her free from her chains

SOPHIE: [groans] Agnes stuck me with a needle. Cursed objects were created a long time ago. We use them so we don't get busted by Marcel for doing magic. The one she used is called the Needle of Sorrows. It was cursed in 1860 when...

Klaus: [cuts her off] Jump ahead a few decades and tell us what it does, love?

SOPHIE: It has only one purpose: to kill a child in utero by raising her blood temperature.

[Klaus and Elijah are both stunned and furious]

Elijah: It's for a miscarriage. [Sophie nods] So, how much time do we have to fix this?

SOPHIE: It will do what it's meant to by tonight's high tide. And believe me, it will work. I saw her use a similar object on a kid who went mad and killed a bunch of priests.

Klaus: I'd like to have a chat with this Agnes. Where can I find her?

SOPHIE: You won't. There are a thousand places she could hole up to wait it out.

Elijah: That's precisely why we need to unlink you from Hayley. No more danger toward her or the child.

SOPHIE: [shakes head in confusion] No, what? If I am not linked to Hayley, I lose my leverage on you. We had a deal!

Elijah: We are not on the same side, Sophie Deveraux. Our deal no longer stands!

Kol: wait is that Elena he rushes up to her and notices her neck broken you two leave I'll take her to the mansion and they go their separate ways

Attic

Davina continues to work on the unlinking spell Elijah gave her. She holds her hands over the knot and reads the incantation from the page. She's clearly unfamiliar with Latin and mispronounces the words

DAVINA: Phesmatos omnio legares coldate sangorium.

Davina stares at the knot, which doesn't move or change

Elena's mansion

[Hayley lays in bed as Rebekah blots sweat from her forehead and chest with a washcloth]

REBEKAH: Stop fussing, will you? Elijah will be here any minute.

HAYLEY: [groans] I feel like I've been microwaved.

REBEKAH: Hey! Just because you're carrying a baby doesn't mean you get to act like one! I'm sure my little niece is healing you up as we speak.

[Elijah runs in with Sophie. Rebekah stands to greet them, but is appalled when she sees who Elijah has brought with him]

REBEKAH: What the hell is she doing here?

SOPHIE: [sighs] I'm trying to help.

REBEKAH: Help? You're the reason we're in this bloody mess! Why aren't we unlinked with this witch already, Elijah?

Elijah: Rebekah, let her do what she can.

SOPHIE: I may know a way to slow the fever down. But, I'm gonna need some special herbs. [She turns and looks at Rebekah] I'll text you a list.

[Elijah nods at her in encouragement, and though Rebekah does not look pleased to be being ordered around again, she eventually relents and smiles at them patronizingly]

REBEKAH: Fine. Happy to play the fetch girl.

[Rebekah stomps out of the room, and shoves the washcloth she was using into Elijah's chest as she leaves]

Voo doo shop

[Rebekah frantically rifles through bottles and jars, looking for the herbs she needs to help Hayley, when Marcel walks in]

MARCEL: Isn't this Katie's shop?

[Rebekah stops, rolls her eyes, and sighs as she goes back to looking for the herbs]

MARCEL: She leave you the keys in her will, or maybe it's just Help-Yourself Tuesday? [beat] What are you doing here?

REBEKAH: You know, I read if you mix mugwort with sage, you've got quite a vampire-repellent? Wards off even the most resilient pest. Why are you here?

MARCEL: Just keeping my city safe from thieves and vandals. But, every time I turn around, I catch an Original with their hand in the cookie jar!

REBEKAH: Well, luckily for you, your "cookies" are the last thing on my mind.

MARCEL: Oh, I can see that! [He walks toward her] Though, I can think of a time when things were different.

REBEKAH: Maybe once. Not anymore. [She finally stops searching when she finds the herbs she needs] Camphor, found it!

[She quickly exits the shop, leaving a confused and suspicious Marcel behind]

Elena's bedroom

Elena wakes up with a gasp, shooting up, she frantically looks around until she feels a big warm hand clasps on her, she looks up and sees the man she had been with only s couple weeks ago

Elena: what happened? Grabbing her neck, rubbing it

Kol: we found you in the cemetery with a broken neck explains all the main bits

Elena: WHAT is Hayley okay?

She heard screaming from the back yard

Kol: does that answer your question

She rolls her eyes and vamp-speeds out side

Hayley is wrapped in a towel, sitting outside beside the swimming pool. Rebekah stands behind her, checking her temperature, while Elijah assists Sophie in helping with the herbs. He shrugs off his jacket and rolls up his sleeves

Elijah: She's burning up! We need to do this now.

SOPHIE: Get her in the water!

[Elijah jumps into the pool and helps Hayley in. Sophie mixes herbs in a cup and follows them into the water as well]

REBEKAH: [frustrated] I don't see how a midnight swim is supposed to help.

SOPHIE: Her temperature is sky-high. The water, with the help of the herbs, should cool us down. [She hands Hayley the herbal concoction] Drink this! [She turns to Elijah] You're going to have to get her heart rate down.

Elijah: How do you suggest I do that?

SOPHIE: Hold her. It's a natural human remedy to slow the heart rate and reduce blood pressure.

Elena: [worried] That won't work, i have an idea Sophie you keep that up, it would slow down the process

Elena: who has my phone?! Kol throws it at he which she catches easily, she goes on her phone and quickly calls someone

Elena: Davina please tell me you know how to do the spell now

Davina: no I can't it's too strong

Elena: well you stronger, listen to me D you gotta concentrate, you gotta put your mind into it

Davina:I can't do it alone

Elena:I'll help everyone gives her a look she quickly looks around and sees elijah's tie she vamp-speeds and gets it, she goes back to the table and ties a couple of knots on it, and clasps her hands on the knotted tie Davina clasp your hand on the rope and repeat after me, the same exact pronunciation okay?

Davina: o-okay I'll try

Elena: Phesmatos omnio legares cordate. Phesmatos omnio legares cordatea

Phesmatos omnio legares cordate

ST. ANNE'S CHURCH / THE MANSION

DAVINA: [whispers] Phesmatos omnio legares cordate...

In the swimming pool at the Mansion, Hayley begins hyperventilating

HAYLEY: I can't breathe!

Elijah: Okay, long deep breaths, Hayley! Look at me. Long deep breaths, just focus on the sound of my voice. [He lowers his voice to a whisper] You'll be okay. You'll be okay.

In Davina's room, she continues the spell

DAVINA: Phesmatos omnio legares cordate sangorium.

The clock on her table chimes as it hits 09:00PM

[Hayley screams in pain and thrashes in Elijah's hold]

HAYLEY: AHHHH! AHHHH!

The knot in Davina's hands floats in the air and begins to unknot itself so does Elena's tie, she smiles and sigh in relief

Sophie starts to gasp as the linking spell begins to lift. Hayley continues to groan in pain

The knot completely unravels itself in midair, and Davina smiles and giggles in happiness

In the pool, Sophie looks up at the sky, looking almost disappointed

SOPHIE: I just felt it lift.

Rebekah sighs in relief. Hayley starts to calm down, and Both Elijah and Kol look stunned. Hayley stands up on her own, but still leans against Elijah, still weak from the spell. Sophie removes one of her earrings and pokes her palm with it. Hayley looks at her palm, and she and Elijah both look relieved when she's not injured. Elijah holds her hand and he and Hayley stare at each other for a long moment. Elena notices their shared glances, so Elijah quickly lets go and leads Hayley out of the pool

Elijah: Come on, let's go.

SOPHIE: Elijah... as soon as your brother finds out that the link is broken, he'll kill Agnes. I know you don't owe me anything, but please, don't let him kill her.

Elijah zooms out of the pool and pulls his phone out of his jacket on the table

SOPHIE: Elijah! She's our only access to the power we need to survive. Promise me that you'll stop him!

Elijah ignores her and dials a number into his phone before raising it to his ear. It's Klaus, though only Elijah's side of the call is heard

Elijah: It's me, where are you? [beat] Don't hurt her. I'll be there shortly. [He hangs up and turns to Sophie] I'll make you one last promise. Me and my brothers will not kill Agnes.

Sophie nods at him gratefully, and Elijah picks up his jacket and shoes and walks away with Kol. Elena quickly goes to Hayley, but Hayley stops Sophie at the steps

HAYLEY: I know you were just using me to save your people, but try it again, and I'll kill you.

Elena smirk and both her and Hayley leave, and Sophie sighs in defeat

Klaus, Agnes, and Father Kieran are still arguing in the church

Klaus: You're a piece of work, Agnes. But, guess what? I'm quite a piece of work myself. You know, I contemplated leaving bits of you artfully arranged outside your family's tomb? I thought it would leave a fitting message. [He zooms over to Agnes and pulls her up into a choke-hold] Don't. Touch. My. Family.

[Elijah and Kol enters and approaches them at the front of the room]

Elijah: Leave her.

[Klaus pulls Agnes into a headlock and stands back as he watches Elijah walk down the aisle toward them]

Elijah: We gave my word.

Kol: Actually you did.

[Father Kieran stands up to greet Elijah]

Klaus: You tend to give your word at the most inopportune times, brother. We've been doing things your way all day. Come on! Just one little snap and it's "Toodle-loo, Agnes." She deserves it!

Elijah: Niklaus, don't make another move. You have asked for my forgiveness. I will grant you that forgiveness, but do not make me break my word.

Klaus glares at his brother as he considers it. After a moment, he lets Agnes go [opens arms wide] My noble brother, how was that for personal growth, eh? Still, it is just like you to spoil all of my fun, no it's not fair she gets to live now.

Elijah rolls his eyes and Kol laughs

Elena: not exactly smirks

Elena then zooms over to one of the men who helped Agnes and rips his heart out, throws a second man up into the air, and does the same to a third as he rips out the man's heart. She turns to Klaus with a bloody heart in each hand, and drops them to the floor. Agnes stares at her in horror, and Klaus grins proudly behind her

Elena: Now, I haven't sworn anything, and plus like Klaus I want you dead

She grabs Agnes in a choke-hold and pushes her backwards

Agnes whatever your second name is, I punish you to death for the murder of Monique Devereaux, Sean O'Connell, nine innocent students and for trying to kill an unborn child, any last words? No? Good.

She quickly snaps her neck, and turns to leave, not even glancing at the four other men in the room

Crappy chapter, I know butttttt WHO SEEN SEASON 3 EPISODE 1 OF THE ORIGINALS AND SEASON 7 EPOSODE 1 OF THE VAMPIRE DIARIES EPPPPP I HAVE, THEEE FANGIRLING IS REALLLLL

Hehehe sorry calm

Bubsxox


	13. Chapter 13- Stories, Drinks and Question

Chapter 13- Stories, Drinks and Questions

Klaus PoV

'Well that's was quite amusing' I think out loud

"No Niklaus, she just did, what we said wont happen" Elijah deadpan

"For the last time Elijah, it was you who gave your word, now stop being such a buzzkill, plus Elena's right she didn't give her word, therefore you didn't break your word" Kol says

Sometimes I realise that Kol does have a brain, but he never really uses it nowadays, unless it's in a situation like this, but there was a time when he would just be sensible and calm….when he was with Elena, Elena changed him in a good way, but when she left, it was like a part of him left with her, not only for him, Bekah lost a sister, Elijah lost the only thing that was close to a daughter and I lost my sister, she was there for me, for everyone, she changed me as well, I was hell bent of getting revenge on Katerina, but she reminded me that, I did try to kill her-and the fact that I killed her whole family-so I let it go.

"If you guys know Elena, you should know she would kill anything that would harm her family" Father Kieran says

"And who is her family, to be exact father" Elijah asks

"Marcel, the inner circle of course, Cami and that witch Davina, I'm not sure about Sophie though" he replies

"Sophie? As in Sophie Devereaux? I thought they hated each other"

"Oh god no, well they didn't always hate each other, they used to be best of friends, I'm not sure about the details but Elena and Sophie met in Atlanta in a bar, then Elena moved here and a few months later so did Sophie, they met up here and there, but a few months ago a huge fight broke out between them and they hated each other every since" he explained

"Wow that was quite a bedtime story, now if you excuse us we need to get some answers from a certain new type of hybrid" I say and with that being said me and my brothers leave the church and vamp speed to the mansion.

Elena's PoV

After she left the church

Ugh someone had to kill that bitch, I mean c'mon after everything she had done, at least Davina won't live in fear now, the last elders dead no one can complete the harvest ritual, and who cares about Sophie, she wants to screw everyone over, God I hate witches …..even ….though…I am hehe wellllll you know what I mean, anyway I should call Marcel to tell him the good news

Ring ring! Ring ri-

Marcel: E where are you! You know how worried I am

Elena: Chill out M I just had a run in with a few witches

Marcel: Oh god how many did you kill

Elena: Oh just about all of them including the last living elder

Marcel: Agnes? You killed Agnes

Elena: Yep now you go tell pixie that she doesn't have to worry anymore

Marcel: Pixie? Oh Davina? Okay but what's up with pixie?

Elena: Oh last night we were watching tinker bell and she loved it so yeah

Marcel: I'll never understand girls, but come visit soon okay?

Elena: Okay Marcel, bye

Marcel: Bye 'Lena

End of conversation

I walk towards my house when I hear a familiar voice behind me, I look back and see Rebekah

"Rebekah? What are you doing here?"I ask confused

"I'm here to say goodbye, Elena, we maybe not of talked that much bu-

"Wait what do you mean but goodbye, I'm coming home now"

'But I'm not 'Lena the only reasons I came here was because of 'lijah and now that he's safe and sound, I'm going" she says with a tear running down her face

"But I…..I don't know what to say" I could feel my eyes watering

"There's no need to say anything just take care of the going- to- be mumzy and yourself…sister" she says hugging me tightly

"Rebekah you too, okay, just be safe" hugging as equal as she is

She takes a step back and says "I just have one more goodbye to say" looking up to the French Quarter

"He still loves you, you know" I say knowing she's talking about Marcel

"No he doesn't, plus I'm leaving so I guess this is it, goodbye Elena" she says taking another step back smiling

"Goodbye Bekah" I say smiling.

Once she flashes away, I wipe my tears and flash back to the mansion, where I heard rummaging in the kitchen, I walk in and see Hayley looking through the cupboards

"Urm Hayley?" I ask trying not to laugh, I guess she didn't hear me come in because she jumped and looked behind

"Elena? Don't ever do that to me" she says breathless

"Ahahaha sorry Hayley, but what are you doing?" I ask

"I don't even know, I'm craving something but I don't know what, and I feel like killing someone whenever I have morning sickness, my mood swings are on a roll too and I get turned on every time I see a donut"

"O-ok-okay, urrrrr I'm not going to question that but I know this drink that can stop the morning sickness and it can calm down you hormones, which I think you really need, plus it also helps with the cravings"

"OH MY GOD YES PLAESE" she whines more

I nod and go to a cupboard and take out a deep pan, I put it on the heat and pour some hot water in and leave that to boil, I quickly flash upstairs to my bedroom and take out a few herbs them flash downstairs, I get the herbs in my hand and crush them, sprinkling into the hot water, then I grab some strawberries, cut them and put it in the water, lastly I get some mint to give it a fresh smell, once it's done I pour it in a glass and give it to Hayley who's munching on Oreos.

"Here, leave it to cool down otherwise it could upset the little bun in the oven Kay?" I ask and she nods

"Not that I'm saying your stupid or anything but you know a lot about pregnancy,….were you ever pregnant, you know when you were a human" I stopped cleaning and stared straight ahead, I slowly turned around and said

"Throughout my long life Hayley, I have been told many things,many questions , but no one has ever asked that question, but to answer it, no I have never been pregnant" I give her a small smile which she returns

"But I was a nurse for world war 1, but for pregnancy, my personal experience was that my mother was pregnant…twice, I was the oldest, you see then my brother Jeremy and when my mother was pregnant, I was 13, I used to practice spells a lot and one of it catches my eye, it was a spell, to see a gender of a child, my mother wanted to test it on her, I was really scared, but I still tried it, that's when I knew, that's when I knew it was going to be a beautiful baby girl, when I told my mother she was so happy and proud of me,we started to talk about the clothes we would buy for her, which gradually turned into boys she would like, one sunny morning my mother gave me the biggest responsibility, one I thought she would never do…she told me that I could pick a name for her, and I did 'Margaret' it means pearl and that's what she meant to me" I say smiling but I could also feel a tear running down my face, I look at Hayley and see she's exactly like me, smiling but tears down her face.

"Wow that day must have been a happy, special day to you" Hayley says wiping a tear off

That's when I stopped and bitterly said "No that day may have been all happy and sun shine but that evening lead to my families demise" I stopped before I could reveal any more "That's enough stories, it's quite late, um I'm going to go to sleep, you should too, well after you drink that, good night Hayley" I say looking at her confused face

"Night 'Lena" she replies taking a sip out of the glass

I turn around and see the Mikealson brothers looking at me.

Crap did they hear me, I think to myself

"Night boys" I say walking pass them, flashing upstairs

The last thing I think of, before I embrace the darkness was I hope they didn't hear all of it

Kol's PoV

Wow that was the first time I heard Elena talking about her family and world war 1? Sophie Devereaux and Elena's friendship? How old is she? How she a witch? And Jeremy? For the first time in years I'm confused, o have so many questions that has to be asked but the one the I remember before the darkness it is does she still love me?

Hi guys.. GUESS WHOS BACK yep that's right me, sorry for not being able to update but if you live in London you would understand ITS FREEZING and I got sick I still am but that's just a stupid sore throat so eh who cares not me! Anyway I thought I might as well tell you a few new things about Elena, she is a different Elena from the one in TVD and definitely different one from the books, anyway since no one would probably not read this buttttttt WHO HAS SEEN NEW EPISODES OF THE ORIGINALS AND THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OMG WHOS IS THE SHAWDOY FIGURE, WHOS TRYING TO KILL THE ORIGINALS EEEEEPPPPPPP anyway tell me what you guys think of this and the questions I'll try update more once again sorry..

Bubsxox


	14. Chapter 14-Sleeping and the talks

Chapter 14-sleeping and the talks

Third person PoV

The sun was shining through the purple coloured curtains onto the young and broken heart brunette who was also hiding under her duvet….when suddenly the peaceful atmosphere was taken over from the worst thing ever made in her time ….an alarm clock

"Ahhhhh turn it off, turn it off" she whined sticking her hand out trying to find the snoo- actually any button to make it stop, and when she did she grabbed the whole alarm clock and threw it to the ground, breaking it in little pieces

"What the hell?! When the hell did I get an alarm clock" Elena thought out loud

"You didn't but we did" A familiar British accent that we all learned to love said

"Why are there people in my bedroom" Elena said while yawning

"Because your still sleeping" the voice replied

Slowly Elena took off the duvet while sitting up, only to see everyone in her room. Klaus was the one talking while Elijah was sitting on an armchair, reading one of her grimoire, ŵKol was by her window looking at her and Hayley was sitting at the corner of her bed, looking tired. Elena furrowed her eyebrows looking at Hayley saying

"C'mon" shuffling, making more space for Hayley, which she agreed to by laying down, Elena looked to see the time which was only 8:24am

"Guyssss it's not even 9am yet" Elena whined leaning on the headboard playing with Hayley's hair as she would cuddle to Elena's side already asleep

"Well I'm sorry if we want to talk" Klaus replies sarcastically

"Wellllll which one there's many, there's the bee's and hive one ther-"

"NOT those talks, I meant the one that's about a new type of hybrid so may we?" Klaus replies with a disgusted look whereas Elena, Elijah and Kol try not to laugh

"Oh, say that then … No night" Elena says quickly laying down closing her eyes

"FINE we'll let you sleep but we are having this talk" Klaus says storming out, then a few seconds later Elijah and Kol left as well

2 hours later

Elena's PoV

I wake up at 10am I look next to me and see Hayley still awake, I flash up, go to my bathroom and take a shower, by the time I get ready and out I see Hayley up and her cleaning up the bed post/88366957703/outfit-for-going-to-the-cinema-by-im-emma outfit

"Hayley leave it, go get ready we'll go down together" I see her jump again which makes me laugh a little

"God Elena stop scaring me" she says with her hand on her chest, I could hear her heart beating fast

"Woah chill sorry" I say

"It's alright I'll be back in 5 minutes" she says going out and I reply with a nod

8 minutes later

"Hey sorry took a bit longer" she says

"Don't worry it's fine" I say back smiling

We walk downstairs and towards the kitchen were I start making pancakes for Hayley and the drink that I made her last night.

"Here" I say giving a plate and glass for her, she thanks me and begins to eat

I could hear the brothers enter the living room and the kitchen

"Ready for the talk Klaus" I say staring straight ahead not turning my back

"I think it's time" he says in a serious voice

I turn around with a smirk and say "where to?"

I know this is a short chapter but for the questions I want to use yours so just comment on things you want to ask me about Elena and her powers

Sorry for not updating for a long time I'm going to be honestly I was really busy with family, friends and exams etc is it too late to say sorry?


	15. Chapter 15 -talks, understanding and the

Chapter 15 -talks, understanding and the truth-ish

Elena's PoV

I took them to a place called the gardens,it's basically bushes that makes a maze with roses type of thing and in middle it has a big bird bath with water.

"Now you can begin" and with that being said everyone start to talk over each other, well the exception of Hailey and well Elijah.

"QUIET" I shouted "Jeez Louise people, I feel like I'm in a kindergarten classroom and there was one piece of chocolate left" I pause for a second "Now I will pick who can ask first and only and I mean only ONE question each, alright?" Everyone nods and I continue "Now Elijah, since you have been respectful the most I'll pick you, now ask away"

He nods in a respectful way and asks the most unusual question "So how have you been, past these few years?" I smile and before I can answer back Klaus beats me to it.

"Really Elijah we have serious quest- I interrupt him by saying- put a sock in it Klaus, Elijah, I gotta admit it was not a question I was expecting, but I'm alright thanks for asking"

"Now" Klaus once again says, I roll my eyes "Kol, you can ask" I could hear Klaus mutter "Seriously?" I try to hold my laughter in as she asks "How do you know Marcel?"

"I knew you would be asking me that, I met Marcel in 1919, the night that you guys fled from Mikael"

As I expected they were shocked and surprised.

"I was the one who saved him from the burning theatre, in fact I was the one who put the fire out, I tried to save as many people as i could, hell some I made a vampire and they still call me here and there"

"H-how did you get in there?" Kol stuttered

"My magic" I replied looking straight into his eyes

"Which leads into my question, how the hell are you a witch?" Klaus says, getting tired of being ignored.

"My mother, she was a powerful witch ...like the Bennett's and Mikealson's power combined, and when my mother had me, it was passed down"

"Then how come you still have yours, when I became a vampire, I lost all my magic because the balance of nature" Kol asked.

"Let's just say I was turned like your meant to be" I could see they wanted to ask more but I quickly changed the subject "Any more questions?"

"Yeah, how do you know Hailey?" Klaus asked

"I met Hailey in... 2003? No 2004 when she was 13, after she got kicked out, I was the one who took her in, she stayed with me for about 5 years, left to find people like her, but we always stayed in contact"

"I think everyone is thinking this, so I'll just ask...how old are you?" Kol asks

I gasp "Kol Mikealson did your mother never tell you it's rude to ask a women her age"

"No... Not really?" He replies pouting slightly

"Well I guess from what I learnt from Damon is that it's for me to know and you to dot dot dot..." I smirk.

Elijah looks at Hailey and asks "don't you have any questions?"

We all look at her and she searches everyone's faces and stops at mine, smirks and says "I learnt that if she would want to tell me something important she would, just took me a few years to figure that out, and I know her, whatever she does, it's to protect all of you, me and the baby, so no I don't have any questions"

I smile at her and she winks back.

"One last question" Klaus asks "whose side are you on?"

I sigh "I knew this question was coming up, guys I'm stuck in a 3 way triangle, one way is Marcel, another is Davina and then it's you and right now I'm only concentrating on Davina and Marcel because ...well...you guys haven't been here for a hundred years...you guys have no idea what your dealing with...we do and I'm only do it for my little niece's sake because the moment if the fact that there's a hybrid baby on its way comes out, it's gonna be hell. But now the whole thing with the witch, Sophie can go to hell"

"Father Kieren told us you were once friends" Elijah asked

"Yeah, once, a long time ago before she went all crazy"

"But wha- before Elijah could talk any further, my phone and it was Marcel

"Hey M, what's up?"

"Nothing much, it's just Davina wants to see you"

"Why what happened, anything bad"

"No, no she just really wants to see you, I don't know, I asked but she just said girl stuff"

"Okayyyy, I'll meet her in the usual place"

"Alright, Elle just be careful"

"Always am Marcel, bye"

"Bye"

"Alright duty calls and before I go, I just want you to know that, you can trust me"

"How?" Kol asks starting straight into my eyes.

"Because I would of told Marcel where your staying" and with that I speed out of the gardens and go to the church attic.


End file.
